


SpellStricken

by Panda (Pabu)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Badass princess aqua!, F/M, Fantasy AU, Masquerade Ball, aqua teaching men that women can do it too, creepy stalker vanitas, water bending aqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabu/pseuds/Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the only time aqua had ever heard of magic was in the stories she used to read. she never thought she'd be brought into a world filled with it. and she never expected to be preparing to fight an evil king, but she's willing to oppose all those who are against her. if only she could get the help of her not-so-loyal-knight, terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Spellstricken

Chapter One

There had only been one other time she had seen a ship of such vast size, and that was during the war. Aqua had been only a child. Just a few heads high, ducking out from beneath her Mother's gown, wide-eyed and curious.

The sails reminded her of the clouds painted on the ceiling of her room that she watched as she drifted off to sleep. The ship itself was carved like the statues that lined the hallways of her home. 

Being so young, she hadn't understood the meaning of war, or what a ship like that could mean for her country. And while her Father had been worried it was an attack, when the ship finally pushed its way onto shore, it had been followed by a celebration of cheering, when the soldiers that gone off to war had came back to declare their victory. 

Aqua ducked her head as the soldiers galloped past her, and even if she was wearing her full suit of armor, she couldn't help but duck whenever she was outside the castle with her Father's soldiers running around. 

Too distracted with warning her Father with the ship, he hadn't seen her. 

It was only one ship, Aqua thought. She lifted the visor to her armor, her eyes blinking back the blinding shine of the sun. But the ship's silhouette was definitely there, and if it was filled with King Xehanort's knights, then there may not even be a chance her people could fight back. Even if they had a chance to prepare themselves. 

All Aqua knew was that she was here, and she was ready. 

Covered head-to-toe in a specially forged armor just for her, and a small blade buried in the sheath on her hip, she she it was possible she could do something. Even if her Father wouldn't have liked the fact that she had been taking up sword lessons for the past couple of weeks from Master Eraqus, and had asked him to find her a blacksmith who could make something as questionable as female armor. 

Because Eraqus knew as well as she did that, even if she was the Princess, she would stand up to anyone who tried to hurt her people, her Kingdom, and especially her Father. 

She patted the neck of her Wyvern that stood beside her, hidden amongst the leaves of the trees. It growled, almost like a purr that rippled in its throat, and she thought for a moment, maybe if she could get a glimpse of those men on that ship, then she'd know what it was they were up against. And even if she knew in the back of her mind that her Father would be furious at her for doing something so dangerous, at least she would have the comfort of knowing her people had a fighting chance. And that was what was most important anyway. 

There was nothing to worry about. She had flown her Wyvern many times. 

And she was skilled in both Wyvern-riding and horse-riding, and yet that was about all she could do. And her Wyvern, although huge in relation to her, made her feel as if she were weightless. And so she hoped onto her Wyvern, and held the reigns it kept between its tongue and the roof of its mouth, and when she whipped the reigns, it took off. 

Wings spread open, sun lighting the thin webbing of skin between bones. Its leg kicked at the open sky, soaring upwards into the clouds, thick as they passed through them. The wind brushed at her eyes, and she closed the visor and watched the sky in a horizontal strip of an opening. 

It was always so great to be surrounded by sky, and there was nothing she didn't love about flying. There was something about the way the wind pushed her higher into the air and clouds that made her believe she could touch the sun, the stars. 

Once they were flying overhead, she noticed the ship was much bigger, more colorful than what it had looked like sailing where the earth met sky. Embroidered and rich with vibrant colors spun from fine silks. Whoever owned this ship, they must have come from wealth, or something of the sort, so it very well could have been King Xehanort's ship. But even so, the bright colors were a bit uncharacteristic. 

She pushed the visor up again, to get a closer view, and she saw men laughing, looking out from the sides of the ship with smiles on their faces Not a sword or spear beside them. She saw women holding their babies swaddled in cloth. Others swinging their young ones as the danced about. It seemed a celebration on that ship, and she saw no canons, no metal, no weaponry at all. And she was certain this was no trick. 

She had to tell her Father, so that these people wouldn't be in for a rude welcoming when they reached the shore. 

She ushered her Wyvern back towards the shore, and when she reached it, she saw the dozen of men on their horses that stood in a solid barricade that stretched across the beach. They were ready, with metal armor and surely their hands quick to reach for their swords. 

She feared the worst. Her father making some sort of preemptive strike, sending his men leaping into the shallow water when the ship was close enough to strike. They'd have their swords drawn, and their mouths opened as they bellowed. 

And she knew she had to do something before it was too late. She snapped the reigns, and her Wyvern dove like a shooting star aimed for solid ground. 

The soldiers stood there, tense, awaiting the signal as the sails began to be released and the ship slowed down. 

The Wyvern's wings pounded at the air like a war drum, the wind pushing past so fast it seemed it could very much cut steel. Finally they reached the ground, landed, and Aqua very nearly got whiplash, but still she jumped from its back and stood shakily amidst a crowd of gasps and lifted swords. 

"Stop!" Her Father shouted immediately as he stepped out his horse and stepped forward, looking at the man with a serious, and almost panicked look on his face. "T-That's Aqua's Wyvern." And she hated that she was making her Father worry. His eyes fell on her armored figure, his mouth open in silent-awe, and once again Aqua felt small, like the little girl cowering behind her mother's gown. 

She swallowed down the tight feeling in her throat and removed her helmet, before glancing back at the ship that was pushing its way onto the earth. 

She heard a few words amongst the crowd of soldiers. "Is that the princess?" And as she looked at the faces of all her people, at the faces of the steady soliders, and finally landing on Terra and her Father, she licked her dry lips, and spoke up. 

"Father, tell your men to stand down. I looked upon the faces of those on that ship. They may be outsiders, but they are not enemies. They are men and women, just like you and me," she said as she looked at the crowd, tried to appeal to them and make them feel compassion for these strangers. 

"What are you doing, Aqua? The men on that ship could have shot you straight down from the sky. If I had known you would be using your Wyvern to go doing such rash things I never would have---"

Before her Father could finish, the ships docked, and a long and wide slab of wood came falling into the sand with a creak. She heard the sound of armor moving, and looking back at the soldiers she saw that they had tensed, lifted their swords, and waited anxious for an order. 

"Please Father," she asked, her eyes pleading with his. 

The sound of feet shuffling against the wood caught her attention once again, and she turned back around to face the ship. People were walking down, those same men and children, and when every man, woman, and child reached the shore, her Father finally spoke, and told the guards to stand down. 

Aqua let out a huge sigh of relief, mouthing a 'thank you' to her Father, before turning back to the new crowd of smiling faces. 

One man in particular stood out from the rest, and made his way to the front. His beard was long, possibly reaching to his waist, and his hat was tall and pointed. The robe he wore was bright and reminded Aqua of the patchwork blanket she had in her room. 

Another boy stood beside him, looking similar, with a round colorful hat atop his crop of yellow hair, and armor, bronze and spiked on his shoulder. His vest was bright, and so were his eyes, and in his hands he held a large bag. 

Aqua smiled, and dismounted her Wyvern to take a few steps forward, and bow in respect. "Hello. I am Princess Aqua--" But a few steps in, and her Father was already hovering over her, his hand protectively placed on her shoulder. 

"And I am King Evans. And you are...?"

"Merlin," he said with a grin before he gestured to the colorful boy to the side of him with the bag. "And this is my young apprentice, Ventus."

"Call me Ven," he said with a cheery smile. 

"My Lord," Merlin said with a humble bow. "We have come to you in times of need. Surely you've heard of the evils that happen across the ocean. King Xehanort is an evil king, and I wanted to give these people freedom, kindness, benevolence that I have heard about from your Kingdom. You are but a fair King, and all I ask is that you would allow us to reside here, work to provide for you and this land, do whatever we can, just as long as we have what any human wants. Food to eat and water to drink. And light...I am tired, so very tired of living in a land shrouded in darkness."

Aqua raised her hand to her chest, feeling a sadness come over her. She knew how evil King Xehanort was, but she had never heard first hand from the people who lived there. And the thought of a man so cruel made bile rise in her throat, her eyes narrow in anger. Hatred. 

"Father, you have to let them stay," she said, turning to her Father, who nodded his head in agreement, stepping forward and patting Merlin against the back. 

"You and your people may stay for as long as you would like. I can only imagine what you and your people have gone through," he said and he beckoned for Terra and a few of his knights to come forth. "Terra, you and your men will lead these people to the town, understood."

"Yes, your highness," he said with a nod of his head, riding his horse past the king, and when his eyes landed on Aqua, his eyes burned something strange, unreadable. The knights led the people away, and her Father looked at Aqua, his eyes scanning her up and down, at the armor she donned, at the way she looked dirtied up on the back of her Wyvern, and he sighed, a glint of shame in his eye as he walked away. 

Aqua had a bad habit of stepping in when it wasn't her place, and she knew it. 

 

"What has gotten into you, Aqua?" 

"Father!" Aqua jumped with surprise, her bow falling from beside her cheek as she turned to see her Father, crown-less and dressed in casual garments. It was a rare sight to see him without his crown, even around the castle. 

And unfortunately, she had a feeling what it was that creased his brow with worry like that. "You surprised me," she said as she turned back towards the target, drawing her bow once more, until she felt her Father's heavy hand fall against her shoulder. 

"You really shouldn't be--"

"I just want to gain a hobby or two." 

She closed on eye, focused entirely on the target, the bulls eye, and fired the arrow from her custom-made bow, held in custom-made gloves that hardly matched the normal attire for a young princess. Skin-tight velvet and draping silks. And yet, despite all that, the arrow landed just to the right of the bull seye, a remarkable feat for someone who had only begun practice. 

"Well, it's getting to be more of a hobby," he said as he stared at arrow, and back at his daughter's bow, with a frown that remained partially hidden by his thick beard. "You're...really rather good." Judging by his tone, he was not too happy. 

"Isn't that the point, Father?" Aqua asked as she lowered the bow. "You say that like its a bad thing." 

He sighed, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "You're a princess, Aqua. One day to be a beautiful Queen. I'm just not sure these hobbies are what you should be focusing your time on. I mean, I already let you take horseback riding lessons, I got you a Wyvern, but now archery?"

"And I've asked Master Eraqus to teach me the art of sword fighting."

"S-sword fighting?" He stammered, ears turning red behind his sideburns. "Now that is where I draw the line. 

"Father...I am a princess, I understand that. But I want to be more than what that title offers me. There is the constant fear of war, and...I want to be able to protect my people. I want to be able to fight and protect them and--"

"But who would protect you?" He asked, his eyes pleading with her to give this silly idea a rest. 

Aqua knew why he was so worried. He had already lost one of his girls, his Wife, her Mother, and now his Daughter was talking about fighting, putting her own life on the line when there were so many men who would do that for her already.

"If I learn, Father, then I can protect myself. And my people."

"No, Aqua. I just ... can't allow it. What about Terra? He will do the fighting for you. Do you not trust his capabilities?" 

"Terra's great. I just want to be able to stand on my own two feet. I don't want to have to rely on someone else," Aqua said with a soft sigh as she raised her bow again, and aimed for the target in front of her. 

He sighed, shaking his head as he held out his hand. "Just come inside, Aqua."

"Alright, Father," she said, and before she turned to walk away, she let her arrow fly. 

It hit the bulls eye dead on.


	2. Chapter Two

"Don't look so surprised to see me," Aqua said with a small laugh, a joke in reaction to the way Terra tensed whenever she came near, despite the fact that they had known each other for so many years. Though the fact that she was on a warhorse, trotting up beside him like she had been riding all her life, might have also caught him off guard. 

He cleared his throat, straightened his back and gave an affirming nod. His jaw was clenched as he stared at her with that hard expression of his. It was a rare moment when she saw Terra smile. Really smile, with the warmth from his heart shining through. A smile that reached his eyes. Aqua had sometimes wondered what it was that had made his heart so serious, and sometimes she felt saddened by it. But Terra was far too closed off to ever reveal that to her, and she she hadn't bothered to ask. 

"Morning, Princess," he said, bowed his head, and looked straight ahead of himself. So stiff, he reminded her of the empty suits of armor that lined the hallways in the castle. 

Terra was a good man. That much was clear, otherwise her Father wouldn't have chosen him to be his Knight, and the one that watched over Aquas as well. As much as her Father cared for his family, he cared for his people, and that was a trait the three of them shared at equal proportions. 

But Aqua had a feeling Terra had a bit of a problem having to take direct orders from her. He was forced to place her on a pedestal, and she felt the animosity he had for her, like an instinct she felt. And it was for the fact that if there was one person he had to obey, it was her. She could ask him to bend this way and that, and he would, even if he didn't have the means. A single-jointed man doing a contortionist's work, he'd have to comply with no disagreements. 

She wondered if that animosity would be quelled if she could become more of his equal. She wanted the respect he gave, not to the Princess, but to his fellow comrades. The only time she ever saw him smile in that way. 

She felt differently that day, wearing her suit of armor, atop her chestnut horse she had just learned to fully ride. For once she felt as she were equal ground, with her discarded dresses and crown. 

"I-if I may...what are you doing, Princess?" He asked, glancing at her for a second, then looking away just as quick.

She smiled, lifted her visor, and nudged her horse just a step closer to his. He still managed to flinch, a nervous blush creeping across the bridge of his nose. "How many times do I have to tell you, please call me Aqua." 

"With all due respect, Princess," he said, and the word dug into her sometimes like a dagger, "I would feel much more comfortable calling you be your title. As I should, right?"

She saw, even dressed as she was, it still wasn't enough to take his edge of. It still wasn't enough to warrant any type of humanity. He still wasn't able to call her by her name. Because her identify was wrapped up in that of a princess gown and crown, after all, wasn't it?

"Even when I ask otherwise, but I suppose," she said, quirking a brow as she watched Terra nod his head, and directed her horse to trot faster. 

"We have surveyed the perimeter, as your Father asked," Terra said, his horse walking up beside her, and said, "if that's what you came to check on." 

"It was quiet at home. I thought I'd help."

He stuttered over his next words, and finally said, "Everything is taken care of. I assure you, Princess." There were dark undertones in his voice when he said, "Since when have you not trusted us?" And she was sure he thought she was trying to challenge him. 

"I trust you guys with everything. Me and my Father have for years. I just thought it'd be good for me, if I try to help if I can. With whatever I can help with. I've been learning archery as well so that I can become more useful." She saw Terra's brows shoot up, a confusion scrawled over his face. 

"Archery is all well and good," he challenged, "but you'll need me when someone comes at you with a sword." 

She wasn't sure why an alliance with her had put him on the defensive. It was as if he was threatened, just by her mere act of learning, and she wondered if it was the fact that she was the Princess, or for the sole fact she was a woman. 

"Master Eraqus is training me in the ways of sword fighting," she said, turning to him with a smile as she pointed to the sword that hung from her hip in its hilt. "Maybe soon enough we can spar," she said, and before she gave Terra the opportunity to answer she motioned for her horse to run, in the direction of where her Father was, over a ways at the edge of the surveyed fields. 

"What was that all about?"

Behind him, Zack appeared just as quick as Aqua left atop his horse, his helmet already discarded, his eyes inquiring just as he did. "Details, come on,"

"Nothing, I just...she said she wanted to help us...she is even getting lessons from Master Eraqus on how to train with a sword," he said, a confused tone in his voice, and he couldn't even identify where it came from. 

"Hey, girls are fighting now a days," Zack said as he reached over and patted Terra on the shoulder. Even behind the armor, there was a shocked expression evident in his face. 

"You're starting to sound like Merlin," Terra said with a laugh. 

"What? That old cook? No way. I'm just telling you how it is. Aqua's a tough girl, and I guess you're going to have to learn to accept it." 

"Yeah, well I hope her Father puts an end to it sooner rather than later."

"Why don't you show Kingy what you're made of then, huh?" Zack said, a fierce look behind his eyes, and as Terra looked past, over towards Aqua and the King, he wondered just how much Aqua could change things. 

 

"Devil!" 

"Witchcraft!"

"We don't want you here!"

There was a lot of chanting; chanting that turned into yelling. Yelling amongst laughter. A laughter that was harsh and cruel. 

There was the scratch of pebbles, the hollow thud of a stick falling against cobblestone, and Aqua heard a man's voice, laced with a tone of desperation, but not fear? No, there was no fear in that man's voice. And Aqua couldn't help but think that the voice sounded awfully familiar. 

It didn't matter, stranger or friend, as a Princess, she thought it right to step in and help. She urged her horse forward, and it trotted around the corner with a flare and grunt of her nostrils. 

She turned the corner, and took in the sight of a crowd of children, with their muddied feet and dirt-streaked face. They pointed their sticks at a man huddled in the corner, arms covering his face. 

She didn't have to do much to get their attention, since few beside the soldiers and guards rose horseback throughout the village, but as soon as they did see her, they froze, stepping back and away from their discarded sticks and stones as if to claim their innocence. 

"I-it's the princess. Shoot."

"We're in trouble now."

She leaped from her horse, and walked forward, her hands on her hips, and for every step she took forward, they took two steps back. 

"This isn't the kind of behavior they're teaching you in school, is it?"

"N-No, your highness," one of them stammered while he fumbled with the hem of his shirt. He looked like a dog who had be scolded, head down and tail between its legs. 

"I would hope not. In this Kingdom, we do not treat others with such a blatant lack of respect. We treat them with dignity, just as we wish to be treated. Understand?" She was soft-spoken but firm, getting on her knees to reach their level, flattening her dress over her thighs.

"Yes, your highness," they said almost in unison, and she sighed, patted one of them on the shoulder, and stood to her feet again. She wasn't sure if she had reached them, most likely they just wanted to get in good graces, but she knew there was little else she could do. 

"Run along now," she said, and they ran from the scene of the crime as fast as they could. 

"Thank you, your grace." 

She recognized that voice, and she saw the shore, the ship, and she realized it was Merlin. She turned around, watched as he dusted his robe, took his hat from atop his head and walked forward. He looked weary, tired, and he bowed to her, as everyone did in her presecence. 

No matter how many times it happened, she still never truly became used to it. 

"As the old saying goes, boys will be boys, but I for one see that sort of behavior to be quite unacceptable."

"I would agree, sir, and would have hoped they would have learned better. No one should be treated badly."

"Even those as different as, say, me?" Merlin asked, and she looked to his long hat that was put back to rest on his head. She looked at his floor-sweeping beard that farmed his smiling mouth, and the colorful robes he wore. She laughed, putting a hand to her mouth before pardoning herself. 

"No harm done," Merlin said with a smile as he reached forward, taking Aqua's hand in between both of his. "But thank you, my dear, for coming to an old man's defense. Quite noble," he said as he gently nudged her with his elbow. 

"I wouldn't say noble. Just doing my duty." She laughed and a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, and she couldn't help but be a bit taken aback by the comfort a stranger showed in her presence. She didn't like it, not at all, when most people stiffened when they saw her, smiling and acting the utmost respectful, but deep down she knew they were nervous, just by the mere sight of her. 

Because she was the Princess after all, and they wouldn't want to accidentally offend or disrespect her. 

It was nice to not be treated so fragile. 

"Well, I bid you good day, your highness."

"Wait." She grabbed the sleeve of his robe just as he turned away. He had answers, answers she had always wondered about, been desperate about. "So, you're from across the ocean, right? Surely there is no question as to why you came here," she said, her expression darkening. 

The King who ruled the land across the sea was a wretched man. He obsessed over himself, and wished to cover his land in darkness; to leave no trace of light behind. It was a wasteland, where anything that went there went to die. 

"Unfortunately, so. That Xehanort is no king of mine. I care a lot for Ven, he is like my son. I wanted so badly to see him safe. And when I thought of the many families there, I knew there was something I had to do. I had to get them somewhere safe. And so I set sail, it was the only thing I knew to do." 

"What a journey that must have been," she said, and watched the sadness that overtook his eyes. It hurt her heart, to imagine her land filled with such unhappy souls. The last thing she refused to see. "I'm glad to have learned you all made it here safely."

"Hm, well with a bit of magic to aid you, nothing is impossible," he said as he threw her a quirky smile. 

There had been rumors circulating. That someone had caught Merlin practicing magic. Engaged in a spell that left the person amazed, so much so that they went and let their mouth be unfiltered to whoever it was that would listen. That was how the rumor started, and she was sure that was why those children had been taunting him. 

"Do you really mean what you say?" she asked. "That there is magic in this world, and you are capable of it?" Though the idea of magic was a prospect frightening and mysterious and so exciting all at once, there had been no one she knew who had ever been capable of such feats. But as she looked at Merlin she thought, if anyone was capable of it, perhaps he was.

He laughed, and it was like a wind gust, the bark of an oak tree being rapped against by someone's knuckle, all of nature and everything around them all at once. And her breath caught in her throat when he leaned in and whispered against his hand, "Yes, magic is real. Very real indeed. Though, it is a part of our mental capacity as well," he said as he pointed to his temple and smiled. 

"Wow," she said, her lips growing wide into a smile, the kind of smile that children have when the world is at their fingertips and the possibilities are endless as their parents remind them of their potential in this life. Merlin had opened up another world to her, and all that she could do within its confides. 

"Princess," he said, his voice gravely yet with the whimsy of a whistle, and he reached forward to clasp her hand in his, and the warmth of his smile reached his eyes, and it was then she knew this man was special. 

"It feels..." she said with a gasp, as she felt an energy spread throughout her limbs, course through her very veins that functioned every steady beat of her heart. "Is that what magic feels like?"

He nodded. "Princess Aqua, I see a light here. A strong light. One I hadn't thought I'd see again. At lest, not in my home town." He patted her hand and continued, "It feels good, so good to see it once again." And she could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye that he blinked away, and it was gone. "I don't want that light to go away. I don't want Master Xehanort to claim it." 

"But, what can I do?" She asked as she looked at her fingertips. There was no magic there. Her fingers didn't carry the same energy as his. She blinked away the tears, her eyelashes moist, and she wasn't even sure why. 

"Princess, you can do anything you want, and I can teach you." 

Could he really teach her magic? Was magic something she could even learn?

She bowed at the waist, and said, "If you would teach me, I'd be honored to learn," and he grabbed her elbow, pulling her in a direction with a laugh. 

"I was waiting for you to say something like that," he said, and she followed, heart caught in her throat as many questions ran through her head, but she wondered if maybe she was meant for something like this. 

 

"The ocean," Merlin said, as he gazed out onto the lapping blue waves, minerals sparkling under the radiance of the sun. The ocean responded with a gentle wave, pushing against the sand when he made a gesture with his hand. He commanded it, and Aqua could only stare and watch at the marvel of a man moving an ocean. She had never imagined such a feat possible.

The ocean was a living, breathing thing in and of itself. It moved on its own accord, unpredictable in its moods, and so how could one person control its temperament? 

"It's like a channel, Aqua. A passage. A life flow, if you will." He took her hand and held it out, palm down, and her fingers splayed. "If you can control the water...you can control those who may leave, and who may enter. And that is not something to take lightly." 

She shuddered, feeling a energy strong enough to make her gasp, pulsating at her fingertips. It radiated from her fingers throughout her entire arm, and she looked back at Merlin, an uncertainty in her eyes. 

As a child, Aqua hadn't been afraid to try new things. And that fearlessness followed her into adulthood, where she felt nothing in the face of a bellowing Wyvern or with a sword pressed to her cheek during a spar. 

But..."Who says I'm ready for that kind of power?" she asked. She was just a normal girl. Yes, a Princess, of course, but still, who was she to control anything? And yet, she knew control was all part of being a Princess after all. One day, she would be in control of her Kingdom, her people. All decisions left up. One day, she would dictate fate. 

And that terrified her. 

And maybe that was the reason she was so ready to retract her hand, and she would have, had Merlin not kept a steady grip on it as he smiled warm and comforting. 

"You have a great deal of responsibility on your shoulders. And lucky for you, a clear head at that. You helped me. And you would have gladly put your life on the line on that day I first came to shore." 

He must have noticed more than she had thought, and it was true, she would have put her life on the line if need be. 

"And there lie the makings of a girl, no, a young woman, who can lead her people. I'm just here to aid you with a gift." 

She nodded as she looked back towards the ocean, her hand trembling with fear or with energy, she wasn't quite sure. 

"First, it'll just be a trickle, but then, you can move a tide. And eventually, the ocean. Just focus." 

"Focus." She closed her eyes. 

"And just breathe." 

She did just that, inhaling the salty air, hearing the serene deep breathing of the waves, feeling the wind caress her cheek like it was her mother's hand. She let go, relaxed her skittish heart and troubled mind.

And she focused. Focused the energy surging from Merin's fingertips, and into her own. Her arm felt light, as if it were an extension of metaphysical power. 

She told herself she could do it. Repeated it like a mantra in her head. If she willed this water to move, it would move. And all she had to do was focus, breathe, believe that it would move. 

And when the water moved, lapped against her foot, she laughed, releasing a shuddered breath as she blinked back the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

"I did it," she breathed, smiling and laughing as she looked to Merlin. The way he smiled, was like a mirror of her father. 

All she ever wanted was to prove something to herself. That if she believed, then she could achieve anything. All her hopes and dreams could become a reality. That was why she had her armor, that was why she learned to ride a warhorse. She was destined for greatness, she could sense it. She had a purpose far pass what the term 'Princess' meant. 

She tested the waters, literally, moving her hand limber like the neck of a swan. The ocean stirred and the droplets of water glittered underneath the sun. 

"This...is amazing," she said, letting her hand rest and the water rested. She turned to Merlin with a smile, giving a small bow in respect. "Thank you for showing me this." 

"I would be a fool not to," he said. "Be smart. And practice as much as you can, Princess," he said as he held her hands in between his. Whenever he touched her, she felt a powerful energy, and she wondered just how powerful Merlin really was. 

"Aqua," she corrected. 

"Alright then, Aqua," he said, and she was surprised. Most others refused to call her by her real name, finding it disrespectful, when all she wanted was to be on equal terms in casual settings. "But I shall warn you. The more powerful you become, the weaker you will be. Using magic takes a lot of energy, so be careful." 

She knew there had to be some sort of limits. Otherwise couldn't Merlin have just washed away all her Father's soldiers before they could have even prepared an attack, if he wanted? Instead he had held back, barely causing a ripple in the water, even if the energy and power practically radiated off him. 

But a limit was a good thing, lest she get too carried away. 

She knew of the responsibility she now possessed, but in the back of her mind, she wondered if there was a chance she might abuse it.

And she wondered, if she could stop her Dad from leaving to fight the war, even if it meant the safety of her people, would she?


	3. Chapter Three

Aqua sat perched upon an angel's wings, thought of the gift Merlin gave her, and what wondered what it really meant. It was late, when everyone was already warm in their bed, and even her Father had resided to his nightly quarters. As soon as he did, Aqua slipped away into the Courtyard where the moon gave her strength, and the angel statues, with water pouring from their mouths, would watch as she borrowed their water and gave it life. 

The element danced in the air and when the lamplight hit the water just right, it sparkled like a glittering formation of stars. Her hands moved like an artist, as she painted the world around her. With more practice she had trained the water to curl around her like a serpent, and she created shapes like constellations. It was easy to get lost in its beauty, as Aqua had many past nights. 

Aqua knew why the water was so precious to her. It reminded her of her Mother, but most of all, it reminded her of her Mother's hair. Her mother's hair always fell down her back in waves; an array of different shades of blue. A broach of pearls were usually combed through, to pull it back at one side, and Aqua at a young age imagined her mother's hair to be the ocean, and the broach represented the jewels that were kept safe beneath its tide. 

As a child, Aqua had always been amazed, and she would pull on her mom's dress, and ask if she could brush and braid the long tendrils that fell over her shoulders. It had become a time that Aqua cherished most; a time when her Mother and her could really bond. 

Her Mother promised Aqua the world, if only Aqua would reach forth and take it. Aqua would be Queen one day, that much was certain, but her Mother always warned her of the trials she would have to face. Still, as she brushed her daughter's bangs from her brilliant eyes, she knew Aqua would never falter. She was destined to be the beacon of light to her Kingdom, and she made Aqua promise that as she grew older, she would stay true to justice, truth, and light. 

Aqua had promised, with every ounce of soul she had, and since then had never looked back. 

Even if the world shunned her, even if her very own Father turned his back to her, Aqua would stand up for this gift Merlin had given her. She knew this power was special, and how foolish would it have been if she didn't reach forth and take it?

Aqua looked down at her open palms, felt the energy brimming at the ends of her fingertips, and smiled. She begun to realize why water was her gift: when she thought of water, she was reminded of her Mother. And remembering was probably the biggest gift of all. 

\--

The sun had barely started to peek from behind the hills, and the solitude of night would soon be broken by the cry of the roosters at dawn. With the last hour of darkness there was before the sunlight, Aqua took a few moments to relax, stretch out her back, and get a bit of rest and recovery in before she would return to her quarters and be greeted by the servants.

Another night well-spent, she thought, but she knew the sooner she returned to her quarters the better. Her late night training would be no-more if her Father or any of the servants were to find her bed empty. She didn't want to be forced to explain why her face was damp with sweat and her eyes were rounded by black bags. 

And just as she felt it time to head home, just as she was about to fall from her perched position atop one of the marble statue's shoulders, she heard her name and felt her heart fall to her stomach. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Terra atop his horse, with that same serious expression he always seemed to wear. Of course, she couldn't exactly blame him. Aqua knew the responsibility that weighed on his shoulders, and for Terra, it wasn't as easy to give himself a break. 

But she knew it was a great misfortune that it was Terra who had found her. He would definitely question her and perhaps even tell her Father. 

"Terra," she said politely before she took the time to jump down from the statue. She landed on her feet, gentle enough to avoid sores in her ankles, and did the polite curtsey expected of her. 

"Princess," Terra said and did a small bow that one could do from atop a horse. "I would have thought you'd be in your quarters safe and getting your night's rest. What are you doing out here in the courtyard?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, and she felt the magic in her palm began to fizz out. "And you're here...?" she trailed off, though she was aware that it wasn't unusual for the guards to be out surveying the perimeter around the castle. Really, this run in with Terra was bound to happen sooner or later, and Aqua knew that. 

"Surveying the castle. It's rather late, maybe it'd be best if you were to head home." 

"Or early, depending how you think of it." Aqua tried to smile, but she felt the lingering sense of sadness. Sure, thinking of her Mother always brought on a feeling of melancholy, but there was something about Terra that always brought on that feeling as well. It was just a bit upsetting to know that she and Terra spent so much of their time together, and still Aqua was unable to form any sort of bond with him. Worse even, Terra didn't seem to have any interest in any bond. 

"If you want," Terra said as he rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes shifted away, "I could walk you home. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." 

"Sir Terra, what is this chivalry?" Aqua couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from her tone. "I'm perfectly capable of walking only a few feet to the castle." She exaggerated just a bit, considering the castle was much farther than that, but it was the principle. She had lived her since she was a child and surely she had managed to walk from the courtyard to the castle quite well on her own. She she made her point by walking to the stone edge of the fountain to pick up her discarded sword that slept within its sheath. She tied it to her waist and turned to him, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction. "Why must you keep implying that I'm weak. No one has even given me the chance to demonstrate my strength."

Terra cleared his throat, pushed his hair from his brows, and smirked. "My apologies, Aqua, I never meant to imply anything. We both are aware the King would have my head if something happened to you."

"We haven't had a public execution in a while. We're a bit overdue," and as soon as she said it she noticed the dumbfounded look that crossed Terra's face for only seconds, before he became a man enraged. Seconds later and that man was gone as well, and it was Terra again, stoic as usual. Did he even refuse to admit that Aqua had offended him?

"I could bet..." he hesitated, and cleared his throat again before continuing, "I could bet I could make it to the castle before you. 

At this, Aqua quirked her brow, and the smile slowly returned to her lips. She wet her drying lips and looked down towards the sheath around her waist, before her eyes glanced back to Terra and she said, "Better yet, are you up for a duel?"

Terra looked at Aqua like she had two heads and put a hand up to his face to "politely" hide his laughter. "A duel? You mean with swords?" His eyes immediately centered in on her sheath around her waist, his eyebrows knitting together. 

"Oh, Terra, it worries me to think you aren't even exactly sure of the definition of a duel," she smiled playfully and unsheathed her sword, setting her feet apart in a sturdy position. "Why the face?" 

"Nothing. We can't duel. And you know why. Not to mention I'm sure you're a novice swordsman," Excuse after excuse, but despite his complete Terra's refusals, Aqua noticed how he slid off his horse and stepped forward. She knew there was something in him that wanted a fight, and she could wager that reason was to prove something to her. "And plus your Father--"

"Is asleep. And I've been learning from Master Eraqus for a while now, and though I am a novice, I still think it would benefit me to learn from a swordsman such as yourself." There was a bitter edge to her tone like prick of a needle against her skin like she had felt so many times before while her seamstress altered her clothing. Aqua was used to the stereotypes put on women, especially women like her, and so in a way she appealed to what she knew Terra would respond to. But in other ways, there was a mocking way she talked, and she was sure Terra knew it. 

He didn't say much, not for a little while, but she knew he was contemplating the horrible effects a spar with the Princess could have on his status, and whether that outweighed his secret desire for wanting so badly to wager his sword with Aqua's. He didn't have to speak, not when he took his sword from his sheath. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and asked himself, "Why am I doing this?" but Aqua was ready and so began the first ever meeting Terra and Aqua that would push them together. 

–

The way she fought was posed. Her feet moved like a dancer's, with her toe pointed and her arm drawn back behind her in a way that was casual, and yet Terra saw the intensity in her brow. She was light on her feet even, and quick. With the way she challenged Terra with each step she took that met with his own experienced movements. 

Terra didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but there was something about the way she used her sword that was unique. Maybe it was the fact that Aqua was a woman, and Terra had never seen very many women that fought with swords and armor. But the look in her eyes was unfamiliar, perhaps even threatening. The intensity there, the tension across her brow, made Terra want to push her that much harder. 

Terra grit his teeth; the weight of his armor evident in his dropped shoulder and hunched back. A sheen of sweat had already began mingling into his hairline by this time. They rushed forward, met in the middle, pushed their weight against their swords to try and get some sort of advantage. Their faces were close, noses close to brushing, and Terra was the first to break away. 

Again they rushed. A misstep and Terra stumbled forward only slightly before catching his center of balance again and colliding his blade against Aqua's. He had never expected the power she had when she stood her ground against him. But there was something here Aqua could teach Terra, and that was to never grow cocky when facing an opponent. No matter how lean their figure or feathery their touch. No matter how pretty their eyes or soft their hair. 

Terra blinked, distracted for that moment by his thoughts, and Aqua took that opportunity to bring her sword down and nearly knock the blade from his hand. 

Terra was never a man to become distracted, and though he had never faltered where it counted, he knew one mistake and he would have a permanent reminder of his shortcomings. *

"You seem quite serious," Aqua said and her face gave off that of amusement, perhaps even arrogance, and continued, "for this being such a one-sided duel." She jumped forward and swung her blade with force and Terra dodged easily, his feet sturdy yet they swept against the ground as if they weren't firmly grounded there. 

"I take every duel serious," he said, and although that was the truth, he had went into this duel with Aqua with a sort of humorous fascination. This whole duel had been just play, until he saw that Aqua knew more of Eraqus' technique than he had expected. He hated to show weakness, but he supposed his serious demeanor was weakness enough. It said he was trying. It said he thought Aqua worthy of his full focus. "You never know what skills your advisory could be harboring." And that was something he was learning now. 

"Sir Terra, I'm surprised." Aqua said as he took a few steps back and readied her sword again. "Are you paying me a compliment?" He snorted and leaped forward in a show of his strength, and as Aqua lifted her sword to block he saw her struggle against him. 

"If I may ask, Princess," he said as he pressed his sword against hers, once again their faces close and the intensity fizzing between their locked eyes. "What were you really doing out here in the courtyard so late?" As they struggled in an attempt to overpower the other, their swords' edges slid like a razor. 

He saw her eyes soften, a contemplative look crossed her face before she finally pulled back, their swords separating with a metallic sound that rang in their ears. "I was thinking about my mother," she said. 

Terra was caught off guard and for a moment his tense shoulders fell. Terra definitely hadn't been Aqua's knight when her mother had passed as Terra was just a child, albeit a bit older than Aqua. He didn't have the opportunity to talk to Aqua about her loss, nor the King. What Terra did recall was the look on Aqua's face when he had seen her in the streets the day it happened. He remembered Aqua and her father walking through the streets, surrounded by knights and the sad air of loneliness that followed young Aqua. 

That moment was pivotal, not only because the Queen had passed and that itself had been a momentous, tragic event in the kingdom, but because seeing Aqua so lonely and sad made Terra realize they may not have been so different. Terra was a lonely child as well, forced to provide for his own mother when his father had died bravely fighting for their kingdom. Terra hadn't had friends or been allowed to be a kid, and so Terra's stern disposition was not only a wall to keep himself safe, but a result of being the man of the house at such a young age. 

In those moments, Terra had wished he had been one of those knights who could have kept Aqua safe, who maybe could have brought a little security to her life during those hard times. His father was what made him want to take up being a swordsman so that he could become a knight, but seeing Aqua that day was what made him aspire to be her knight. 

He wasn't entirely sure what made him so cold in her presence even as she made so many attempts to just be his friend, but deep down Terra felt a certain rivalry with her. He had expected to become the knight of a princess who he could actually protect. To be a knight of a princess like that would give Terra the feeling of responsibility and importance he had had as a child. With his mother being somewhat dependent on Terra for the fact that she, being a woman, couldn't get a job that paid anything over a munny a day, that had painted a certain picture of women for Terra. But when he got to know Aqua, who was more competent and motivated than he had ever known a woman to be, his pride had been hurt. 

What was there for Terra if his princess didn't even need him? And Terra, deep down, knew that was what kept him guarded and perhaps even hardened to her learning how to use a sword. 

"I'm sorry, Terra," Aqua said, dropping her sword for a moment. "I didn't mean to burden you." And that was when Terra realized he had been in a daze of remembering for a moment, and he snapped back to reality. 

"I'm sorry, Princess. I'm sorry about your mother. But why the courtyard, if I may ask?" 

Aqua smiled and looked down at her open palm before she closed it, her eyes shifting to the stone water fountain a bit away from them. "It was my mother's favorite place to be. She loved to garden. And the water. It reminds me of her hair. "

Terra recalled the Queen's hair and how it fell in waves like a calm ocean tide. Aqua had the same shade, he noticed. 

"Enough talk about my Mother. I had my hour alone to think. Besides, it is not good to get distracted during a fight with the enemy," she said as she rushed forward with her sword drawn and cut through the air in a fast fluid motion that Terra almost hadn't time to dodge. 

"You aren't the enemy," he argued and Aqua's brows drew together, her face suddenly regaining its intensity. It was a mirror of his own face, and such a hard expression on her face was a shock. 

"Then pretend I am those vile men from across the sea. I want you to show me what you're really capable of, Sir Terra." The challenge in her voice sparked something in Terra and he braced himself again, getting into a fighting stance again as he smirked. 

"With all due respect, princess, but I do not wish to hurt you."

"I'm more capable than you expected, Terra. I believe you even had a bit of sweat on your brow." A curtain of blue hair fell across her eyes of the same shade, and Terra found it hard to replace the lovely blue of her eyes with the gleaming yellow of Xehanort's men. 

Yes, Aqua was capable, but something in him thirsted for that ring of steel against steel that might have given him back his manhood, his dignity, his abilities to be someone Aqua needed. He still wasn't ready to give in, not to admit defeat, or admit that a Princess' worth could really be held in the palm of her hand, ready to wield and fight. 

"If that is what you wish Princess." 

"Yes, pretend I am those cowards across the sea. Show me all you have, Sir Terra," she said, the soft curve of her mouth hardened. 

He saw her with eyes like the glaring moon, dressed in black garbs bleeding with crimson hues. He saw the hilt of her sword marked with the lion's pendant that marked King Xehanort. He hated them, and so chanelled his rage unbridled into his blade. The swell of anger in his chest hurt and he could practically feel his blood boil at the mere thought of facing one of Xehanort's man, something he longed to do, even though the thought did strike a chord of fear within him. Terra had learned to channel that fear to only add to his anger.

In that moment, Aqua was not the Princess, but the enemy, or at least that was what he told himself. He wanted to do as she asked and see her as such; nothing but a pedestal for his blade. But no matter what, when he rushed forward at her with a cry, setting that anger on his face and in his strength, even as she stood opposing him, even when he brought his sword high above his head to deliver a powerful blow onto her, there was always a jerk of hesitation, and he would stop himself. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, almost as if his sword wouldn't allow it. 

Even as she attacked him, swinging her blade elegantly above her before it came to blows with his sword he'd bring up at the last second, he could do nothing but guard or dodge. 

It went on like this for moments before once again their locked swords, locked eyes, their eyes sharp and teeth grit, and Aqua finally said, "Is this what you would do if you were facing the enemy? A skilled swordsman as yourself cannot even bring yourself to attack? What are you waiting for Terra?" She asked, her voice strained as she pushed her weight into her sword.

He let out a cry, frustrated and angry not at Aqua but at his own hesitation, and with as much strength as he could muster, with the sweat beginning to drip from his forehead and the anger in him too much to bear, he brought his blade up and then down. The sheer force was enough to knock Aqua back a few steps, her sword falling from her hand and her feet misguided enough that she fell backwards onto the courtyard cobblestone. Terra pointed his blade at her and considered himself victorious when Aqua held her hands up in a surrender. 

They stood like that for what felt like moments, and Terra hadn't noticed himself shaking with anger until he had stopped moving. His breath was labored and his palms sweaty, and he looked down at Aqua, but did not feel that swell of pride that came with winning. It wasn't as he had thought, not when she looked up at him, chest heaving yet her face remained determined. 

Everything began to settle and Terra had just begun to notice that they had fought through the dawn, and the sky was a clear, pale blue. The birds chirped around the, the stream of the fountain steady, and the world began to settle to normal around them. 

And just as Terra let out a deep breath, releasing the tension that so desperately needed to come out, he held out his hand for Aqua to take, and just before she could be given the chance to take it, they heard a familiar and booming voice that left them both shaken.


	4. Chapter Four

Scenario after scenario played in their heads, of the King catching them like this. Aqua's father would drag Terra by his arm underneath the castle where he would be thrown into the prison, left to collect dust like a discarded antique. The King would ban Aqua from seeing him again, as well as from ever daring to hold a sword in her palm again. 

For those few moments, Aqua and Terra's hearts were clutched by Father Time's fist as their eyes locked and an unspoken agreement sparked between them. Maybe their carelessness may not have been worth the trouble. 

"Uh, Terra?"

With that voice came the flow of time again, as Aqua and Terra realized they had most probably imagined that voice to be a little deeper, definitely more foreboding. They turned to see it had only been Zack who had walked in on this peculiar scene, and they couldn't have been more grateful. 

 

"Zack," Terra said breathlessly as he plucked his sword back from the cobblestone and jumped away from Aqua like she was living fire. His manners seemed to have been forgotten and Aqua helped herself up from the ground and pushed back her mussed hair. Even now that the moment was quiet, their chests moved like unsettled animals. 

Terra cleared his throat, and tried to put on that familiar act of poise and superiority, but the flush on his face and the guilty look in his eyes weren't convincing. "We were just--" He began, quick to try and approach the elephant in the room. 

"Hey, hey," Zack said as he held up his hands as one would in surrender. "I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. Sorry Princess," Zack said as he quickly ushered himself into a polite bow. "I just noticed you weren't at your post," he addressed Terra, "and I heard fighting and I thought something might have been wrong." There was a pause and Zack quirked his brow and asked, "There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"No, of course not," Terra said as he wiped the sweat still shining on his flushed skin. "We were just--"

"Terra was being quite generous when I asked him to help me with my sword training," Aqua looked to her discarded sword convincingly and walked over to retrieve it. "Who better to teach me than this Kingdom's most trustworthy night." She smiled at Terra despite his fretted face. 

"Heh, well you know, if you ever need a real spar partner I have been known to have a pretty good dodge and slash," Zack said with a smirk as he gestured his thumb towards himself. 

"More like a dodge and hide," Terra quipped, and the concept of Aqua and Zack sparring together so intensely as he had just with her made him feel uncomfortable. Terra didn't want to claim it was jealousy, not even to himself. But he noticed the way Zack had taken his comment, which had come out in a rather biting way, and apologized. 

"Very funny," Zack said, crossing his arms as he leaned his hip lazily. He let out a yawn and that was when Aqua really began to notice just how early it was. Had they really sparred throughout the earliest hours of the morning? What time was it anyway? "Just saying, you, me, with all due respect of course." 

"That's sweet," Aqua said, but kept it simply as that. Sweet yes, but Aqua realized that her spur-of-the-moment training with Terra had been perhaps against her better judgment. Maybe she should have gone back to her training with Master Eraqus. "Its early, I should head to my room." 

"I should head back to my post," Zack said following a few moments of silence in which he had a feeling his presence was getting to be a bit uncomfortable. "See you Terra. Goodbye Princess," and with that he bowed, gave one last glance at Terra, and headed out back into the outer walls of the courtyard. 

Terra turned towards her and sheathed his sword, his breath finally settled and the strangeness in his heart eradicated. "I better get back to my post as well." Suddenly Terra was back to being Terra, the one that Aqua had grown so accustomed to. He who didn't smile nor laugh, and who carried the world's burden on his back and in his clenched jaw. He who wasn't a person, but a shell of a knight. And Aqua wondered if she had seen the only glimpse of Terra's humanity she would ever have the chance to see. 

Aqua didn't want that Terra to leave, but he turned away from her anyway. Aqua wanted him to say that they could meet again under the moon the next night. 

"This shouldn't happen again," he said, but not regrettably, even as she wondered if that was sadness she saw in his eyes or if it was just wishful thinking. 

Above all, Aqua wanted him to see her as Aqua. She wanted him to treat her different. 

"My apologies, Princess," he addressed as he bowed in respect. 

But as he walked away, she wondered if he'd ever be able to see her as just herself. 

\--

Crash. 

"Hey! You break it you buy it!"

"I-I'm sorry," Ventus said, and if not for the sharp pain that shot through his brain like an arrow, he would have immediately bent down to pick up the glass—now in shards—that had fallen from his hands. Wide-eyed, he looked from side to side across the colorfully-draped merchant stalls for not what, but who had caught him so off guard it knocked the merchant's wares from his hands. 

"That'll be 9 munny," the merchant said as he held out his open palm, and Ventus distractedly fished through his bag. He knew it had to be Vanitas he had sensed; the darkness was much too strong and far too recognizable. Merlin had told Ven to be cautious and now he could see Merlin was right; Vanitas was tricky, and there couldn't have been any one else who was calling to Ven with such a dark magic. 

Ven paid the man and continued down the Merchant's Alley, his hood pulled low over his head to avoid being seen. But he already knew that those who wished not to be seen were the ones who were seen first. 

"Hiding from me, Ventus?" 

And as soon as he heard that voice, calm like a dull, bubbling burn, he felt that heat rise to his face. That intolerable heat that stopped Ven dead in his tracks before he quickly turned around. He knew having his back turned to Vanitas for too long was a deadly, stupid mistake. 

There Vanitas stood, face covered by a red curtained-mask that hung from the black hair atop his head. Always one to have his face shrouded in mystery; the perfect way to catch Ventus off guard, whereas Ventus' face could be read like an open book. The way his mouth fell open in shock when he saw the one he had hoped to never see again, though their meeting here was undoubtedly part of their fate. An invisble red string attatched the two; tied around their third middle ringers respectively. 

"Don't look so happy to see me," Vanitas said, stepping aside instinctively when a couple or a child got too close from behind. The Alley was still incredibly crowded, and yet even as the people moved past them, it felt as if he and Vanitas were completely isolated; stopped in time while the world moved around them. And Ventus wondered if maybe they were. Maybe Vanitas had that sort of power. He definitely felt Vanitas' stronger energy since the last time they had met, but Ven tried his hardest to keep his composure; better not lose his temper in front of the crowd. 

"Snuck on the ship, I see," Ventus guessed, but they both knew it was an accurate accusation. Merlin had been right. He had seemed to foretell of this, but Ventus thought that in leaving, they could have evaded Xehanort, at lease for a little while. 

"Hmph, just now figuring it out, huh? You didn't even sense my magic. Pathetic," he said and when the sunlight hit just right, Ventus could see through the material cloaking Vanitas' face. He could see the glimmer of gold that were his eyes "You already know why I'm here. It's why you left in the first place. Scared?" He could see the way Vanitas looked at him just as he always had: Ventus was a plaything never to be taken seriously. 

"Not even a little bit," he said, shoulders tense as he held up his hand, feeling the magic forming at his fingertips. He could sense the magic forming at Vanitas' knuckle, though stilled at his hand. 

"What are you thinking?"Vanitas asked, tilting his head to the side and let out a cruel, biting laugh. 

"I'm thinking I can just end this right here. It doesn't matter if magic's illegal or not, if I can get rid of you then--"

"You could," Vanitas said, taking a few steps forward, his steps calculated and predatory. "But you won't. You may be Merlin's apprentice, but you were always so weak," he said, chuckling underneath his mask. "Gonna blow me away with a little wind spell? Here in front of this crowd? I don't think so, friend."

"Don't call me that," Ventus muttered, but he knew that Vanitas was right, and lowered his hand to his side. Vanitas wasn't worth the risk of creating a spectacle, especially when doing so could cause problems for Merlin and he, even if the princess was on their side. The Royal family had been kind enough to give them sanctuary here after all. He didn't want to ruin that. 

"Fine, fine then, Ventus," he said and Ven nearly flinched as Vanitas spoke his name. 

"My name burns my ears coming from your throat," Ventus said with a snarl, and Vanitas reached up and pushed aside some of the material that masked his face, only just a inch so that Ven could see his lips, the corners pulled back into a smirk. 

"Your name's fire. The very thing I breathe," he laughed and pursed his lips as if to whistle, and Ven saw a flicker of flames come forth from his mouth. No wonder Ven felt such a heat whenever he was around Vanitas. A heat that still managed to chill his spine. Ventus' eyes nervously flickered back and forth across the crowd but saw the happy faces of children and the merchants chattering about their products. Vanitas and Ven were still invisible to their eyes. 

Ventus swallowed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You know what it is Xehanort wants. Stop trying to escape from it, Ven, there's nothing you can do to stop him, you are aware, right?" 

"No," Ventus said, his eyes narrowed when he said, "If Xehanort thinks he's going to win then he's more mad than I thought." 

Vanitas laughed. "We'll see about that." There was a pause, and Vanitas stepped forward again, only a cobblestone or two away from Ventus now. Ventus didn't move, didn't want to appear weak, and stared with hard-set eyes and tensed shoulders. "What happened to us, Ven?" Vanitas almost sounded hurt, but Ventus coined that down to being part of an act. Still, it made Ven remember bits and pieces of their past. When they were young up until just a year ago when they spent their time together, apprenticing under Merlin to acquire better control of their skill. 

It was almost painful to remember how such a close friend, a partner, could have become a stranger. Had Ven ever really known Vanitas? "It could have been you and me against the world. We could have become so much stronger than Merlin, so strong that we wouldn't have needed him anymore. Together we could have--"

"Stop," Ventus said, looking away and towards the cobblestones. How could Ventus had ever been so close with Vanitas when all Vanitas wanted to do was take his magic and destroy? "You know that's not what I wanted. I didn't become Merlin's apprentice so I could destroy. I wanted him to help me be strong so I could help people."

"That's why you've turned out so weak," Vanitas said, the disdain apparent in his voice, the way he crossed his arms, and looked down at Ventus like a bug needing to be mercilessly crushed under his fist. 

"There's a clear difference between you and I. You're the reason everything fell part. Merlin was right to disown you. I just wish he had done it sooner, so I wouldn't have to have wasted my time getting to know a monster." Ventus had never spoken the words aloud, but he had always been angry and of course hurt. He felt robbed of his best friend and abandoned by that friend who had chosen chaos over him. 

If there was one thing Ven hated it was losing people. 

A pause, and Ventus could have sworn he saw Vanitas' shoulders fall. "Ooh, ouch," Vanitas said, flat and monotonous. 

"So why are you really here?" Ven asked, and he felt a sadness that spurred his magic to burn at his fingertips. His energy was surging inside him and he guessed seeing Vanitas was harder on his heart than he expected. Merlin had always said Ventus' biggest problem was keeping his emotions at bay.

"Don't worry about that, Ven," Vanitas said and even if he wouldn't say it aloud, Ven was sure he was here to dispose of Merlin and by default, Ven himself as well. It was Xehanort's goal, no, obsession to see Merlin buried beneath the earth so that his magic lineage could be put to an end. First, it would be Ven, then Merlin, but what Vanitas wasn't aware of was Aqua, who could possibly keep Merlin's lineage going. Otherwise, there would only be Vanitas left, he and Xehanort who had managed to suck every bit of knowledge on magic from Vanitas. 

"Don't fight this." Vanitas said and he moved with a fluidity that Ven couldn't match, couldn't even see until it was too late and Vanitas had twisted Ven's arm behind his back, as Vanitas' other hand squeezed the back of Ven's neck.

"What are you--" He stopped when a sudden tiredness hit him like the crash of a harsh wave. A magic energy seeped from Vanitas' hand into Ven's body; a sleep spell. His eyes began to flutter closed, a soft groan escaping his lips as he tried to turn to look back at Vanitas' but found the world around him wavering as the sleep spell took over. 

"You always were a sleepyhead," Vanitas said as he dropped Ven to the floor, dust kicking up from the cobblestone around the fallen body. "When you wake up, this nightmare will be over," he said, leaning down to whisper against Ven's ear. "Merlin will be gone, and this land will become the barren wasteland Xehanort wants." 

And as Vanitas disappeared, time came to a flow again, and a crowd rushed towards what they thought was a boy who had passed out from heat exhaustion, never having seen the other boy alongside him.

It was just as Vanitas' wanted. 

\--

Long nights of sparring left Aqua exhausted, and she had retired to her chambers to get at least a few hours of sleep before her Father's servants came to check on her. They had never came, and instead, Aqua was awaken by a rustling of footsteps in the hallway outside her room, admist a flurry of movements and shouting. 

She was awoken with a start, her heart beating wildly from the abrupt awakening and for a moment she awoke confused. The world started coming into focus and the commotion outside was beginning to register. What was going on outside?

She threw her blankets off in a rush and headed towards the door, opening it and seeing knights and guardians rushing down the hall, head-to-toe armor and swords and spears ready. 

"What's going on?" She demanded as she gripped the elbow of one of the men. 

"Princess," he said startled as he stopped and pushed the visor from his headgear. His eyes were stricken with fear. "There's been an attack on the shore. Monsters, everywhere!"

Not men, but monsters? How could this be? Before meeting Merlin and knowing that magic did actually exist, the very idea would have sent her mind reeling. But for a man of dark magic like Xehanort, these monsters didn't seem so far-fetched as they did to the knights. Monster or man, she knew she had to do something. Mediocre fighting skills and unsteady magic, she would fight. 

"Is my Father safe?" She asked, her heart feeling like ice. 

"As far as I am aware," he said, looking frantically at the knights who ran past. 

"Thank you, Cloud," she said as she nodded and dismissed him. He went running and Aqua desperately hoped he had been right about her Father. Despite being the King, he wasn't shy to fight, and Aqua both respected and hated that about him. He should have been kept safe, guarded by the best knights, but she knew her bravery was inherited from him. 

She quickly turned back to her room and closed the door.

She made a grab for her bow and arrow and went next for her sword where she had placed it just before sleep, and found it missing. Her eyes frantically glanced around but saw no sight of it. 

"Looking for this?"

She turned to see an unfamiliar masked figure in the corner of her room who held her sword in his hands. She took a few preemptive steps backwards, nearly stumbling from shock.

"Who are you? Hand over my sword, now," she said, keeping her voice steady and powerful as her Father's was even in the face of that he feared. 

"What this old thing? He asked. "Aren't you a bit too old to be playing dress up, Princess," and the way he said her name was sarcastic and biting. "Leave the swords to the soldiers." 

"That sword belongs to me. Hand it over or I'll--"

"I don't take orders from you," he said, head lowering as he unsheathed her sword and held the hilt in his hand as if he were preparing to use it on her. 

She didn't have to notice the lion crest on his armor to know he was one of Xehanort's men. The armor was much too dark, much too foreign to be one of her own. "You aren't from here but you are in my kingdom and so you will obey me." Despite the way her heart pounded uncomfortable in her chest, she stepped foward, hand held out, other hand fizzing with energy at her side. "Hand over my sword or you will be imprisoned."

Vanitas laughed. "You and what knights? They've got bigger problems on their hands right now at the shore. Right now those monsters are heading towards the town, ready to devor your pathetic people."

"They will not reach the town," Aqua said, more than comfident in her knights to get the job done. "And if they reach here then I will stop them."

"Hmm, is that so?" He glanced at the sword curiously. "Doesn't seem like you're going to do much damage without this."

Despite her better judgement, she looked to her hands, and she wondered if it were possible that she create water out of nothing. If so, she could use her magic to defeat him. If not, then outside her balcony were fountains and hopefully her magic was strong enough to manipulate water from that far below. 

She turned her back to him and confidently made her way to her balcony to open the double doors. The curtains flapped widly in wind that seemed more like frantic gusts, darkened gray clouds hovering overhead. "I may not need my sword," she said, and trying to secretly use her hand to bring forth water from the fountain. 

"I knew it," he said, laughing more like a cackle and Aqua turned to look over her shoulder. "I knew you were the one. Merlin thought he could keep you a secret from Xehanort. But the old man didn't count on me." 

Almost instantly, Aqua regretted her decision, and even though no water had made its way to the balcony, she was almost certain he could feel her trying to exude her magic energy. She had felt an energy from him, though only a dull buzz. 

"I don't know what you mean," she said, turning back around and seeing that he had came closer to her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now, only knowing that the stranger had her weapon, and down on the shore her Father was busy fighting. She knew she had to get to him, sword or not, stranger or not wouldn't matter. She would not let anyone get in her way. 

"Quit the act, Princess," he said as he held up his hand and with what seemed like no effort, knocked Aqua forward in a powerful gust of wind that blew her to her knees, colliding with the harsh stone of the balcony edge. "This whole magic-wielding knight look isn't very becoming of you," he said with a laugh as Aqua moaned quietly, cradling her head. 

"I will not hear anymore of this disrespect," Aqua shouted, feeling her energy stir awake with her anger. She stood up, staring coldly at Vanitas but knowing well enough she had to think of something. Some how she had to get away because she knew he was nothing more than a distraction from the real problem. 

And that was when it hit her and she sincerely hoped this stranger did not have the magic capability to read minds. But since meeting Merlin, anything was possible. "Now hand over my sword," she said, though she took little steps back as she spoke. 

"I have a better idea," Vanitas said, walking forward at full-speed and Aqua took a step back to match his stepping forward. She had her back pressed against the edge of the balcony and she wet her lips. He stood at the doorway, only a few steps away. "How about you go back to sleep," and in that moment that he lurched forward Aqua whistled, loud and long, and managed to side-step away only barely avoiding his grasp. 

There was not enough room to put distance between she and him and he grabbed her arm roughly. She felt a sensation course through her body and she recognized that feeling to be exhaustion, sudden and strong. She blinked rapidly to fight the blurryness of her surroundings and the last thing she heard before she succumbed to the spell was the welcoming roar of her Wyvern. 

As she slept, she felt weightless as her Wyvern high into the sky, leaving Vanitas on the balcony, and heading straight towards the destrution of the shore.


	5. Chapter Five

A few moments feels like an eternity in a dream, and Aqua dreamt of falling. It wasn't the sudden fall, short of breath and jerking one out of a newly claimed sleep. No, it was that long and lonely sort of falling. Where it wasn't entirely implausible for one to think that perhaps they were the only person left in a endless timeflow of space and matter. Where the ground was nonexistant, nor the sky. No end, no beginning. 

This falling felt like a sort of failing, and there was an immense pressure that pushed on Aqua's chest. Had she been cut down by the stranger's blade? Was she now falling to her death? Perhaps it was a misguided step that led her to fall off a cliffside, where she watched the soliders who remained steadfast, becoming nothing more than a blink like stars against a blackdrop. 

She begged for the harsh reality of the ground beneath her, if only to put an end to those awful seconds of life fleeting that managed to feel like an eternity. 

She only wanted to reach the harsh reality of the ground beneath her, if only to put an end to the fall that felt like an eternity whilst asleep, however fleeting it really was. 

Aqua knew her descent was ending when sounds started up again, and the music of a heavy rainfall surrounded her. Huge cannons of water crashed against what was the ground, and soon that water become a wave, cascading towards her violently as if it could feel. How ironic, were Aqua's last thoughts, as the waves crashed against her and her drowning became a reality. 

Her body made contact with...something, and her eyes shot awake, her mouth opening in a surpised gasp, the contents of water filling her mouth and pushing down her throat. The all too real sound of water bubbling around her as she choked and stuttered, and finally her mind began to register where she was, why she was here. 

The last thing she remembered was the stranger, his sleep spell, and her Wyvern's roar. As she slept, it had managed to tear through the stranger's hand with its powerful beak and retrieve Aqua's stolen blade. As Aqua dreamed, her Wyvern soared through the violence and anger of the wind, around rain and lightning, until it was parallel with the shore where monsters and men battled below. 

Though intenteding to drop her to safety, a huge winged beast had steered it off course, and in the struggle Aqua had been knocked off. And as Aqua had fallen in real time, her unconscious body had felt the weightlessness of falling that manifested in her dreams. Her subconscious provided the fear. 

A stream of bubbles rose from her open mouth, and she was suddenly all too aware of the feeling of drowning. The wind turned the tides and Aqua was thrown about like a rag doll in the black sea. Her limbs were stuck in a state of paralysis from the temperature, but the water struck her lungs and made her panic. 

But panic brought familiar faces to her memory. The fear on Cloud's face, Her Father, Terra and Zack, and how she wanted nothing more than to have the oppurtunity that would make all the training worthwhile. Now was the oppurtunity, she realized, to become the woman, the ruler her Kingdom needed. 

Maybe the water could help her, she thought, as she focused all her energy and all her might into pushing herself towards the surface, or at least where she imagined the surface to be. She concentrated on manipulating the elements around her, hoping it could propell her and give her the strength her body lacked. 

She felt the familiar comfort of energy tinge her fingertips and finally it seemed her body was moving at a much faster rate than her own limbs could take her. 

Bubbles streamed wildly around her as she used her arms and legs to rise to what she thought was the surface, though could only guess through the murky tide. The pit-patter of raindrops were her guide andshe rose higher and higher until finally she broke the surface. 

Immediately she gasped for air, but the water violently rocked back and forth, against her, where she choked and sputtered again. She felt a weariness, most likely the after-effects of the sleep spell as well as from the magic she had justp erformed, but she began her swim to the shore. It wasn't too far off in the distance, and it seemed surprisingly still considering she had figured there to be a battle. 

She was near exhaustion once she drew near, but the horror of strewn bodies, blood, and a few remaining monsters and fighting soliders urged her to swim faster, though her muscles felt stiff and hot like melting rock. As the water shallowed out, to where she could stand, she stepped once twice, and collapesd from exhaustion. Her eyes burned from the mud and rain, and her lungs burned from the saltiness of the ocean. 

But she pressed her palms into the grit of the wet sand, and forced herself to stand. A few more steps and her foot was anchored in the sludge and mud, pulling her foot down, and she pulled her foot with a force that made her fall again. And she remained there for a few moments, until she heard her name being called by a voice, weary and weak as she. 

She glanced up through heavy lids, and pushed herself up once again, proving to herself that she could manage to force herself to stand when she really, truly believed that she couldn't. 

She walked forward to a man, bruised and bloodied in the mud, and he said her name again. "Princess," he choked, his voice gravely. She recognized him as a man with three children and a pregnant wife, as a man who had been loyal to her Father for years now, Luxord. His face had a long slash that tore the cheek, and Aqua tried not to look too startled. "

"Luxord," she said as she knelt down beside him and touched his cheek with the gentleness of a woman and the nobility of one as well. "Are you badly wounded?" He shook his head, his lids fluttering as he struggled to keep them open. "I will find the others and get you back to the castle safely," she promised, her eyes scanning the shore. "Do you know how many deaths?" She asked, almost hesitantly. 

"I imagine not high. We were struggling until your Father showed up. I believe he was responsible for saving dozens of men." 

There was nothing that could have delighted Aqua more, and bowed her head deep in respect, knowing that her Father's blood did not stain the sand. 

"Thank you, you have fought bravely for this kingdom," she said, patted his hand and smiled, and began to walk through the carcasses of monsters, finding many soldiers along the way. She gave them her word to retrieve help, and only wished silently there was more she could do. She wished there was something she could do when she saw an unmoving soldier, body bent and twisted impossibly, and she gave a blessing for his family. 

Among the silence, Aqua could hear a shouting in the distance that made Aqua rush forward, and maybe a part of her wished for the opportunity to lend the soldiers some of her aid. 

It wasn't long before she found it, in all its retched ugliness that made Aqua stop for just a moment, her hand flying to the sword that clapped at her hip. The monster was armored, croaking terrifyingly, as it swayed in a way that was like short-circuited clockwork. It wasn't like anything she had seen before, and on the floor there was a stream of fog that circled around her feet. 

She saw it's target, a man on the floor, still alive and though she couldn't see his face, she could see the way he backed up, seemingly too hurt or tired to move. 

Aqua unsheathed and raised it, and though she knew what she had to do, she couldn't stop the fear that struck her. She had never killed anything, man or monster, never before having the chance. But as the monster's claws prepared to strike, Aqua brought down her sword with burning muscles, piercing the back of its head with a sickening crunch and a spatter of blood against her clothes. It jerked, then suddenly stopped, letting out one last weak cry before it shuddered to a collapse against her sword. 

Aqua's knees trembled, and she stepped back bringing the monster back with her so that when it fell it wouldn't fall on the soldier. She pulled her sword out and it slid off the tip of her blade onto its back. She looked to the solider, his arm that had been shielding his face slowly falling to look upon Aqua's face. 

"Terra," Aqua breathed, her voice a shudder as she fell to her knees to crawl beside him, his face struck with shock. 

"Princess," he said, staring at her with an almost horror that Aqua knew was confusion, shock most likely from what he had just seen in battle that still shook him. A

There was a lot of blood, and her eyes fell to his chest. His armor had been torn open, and there was a long gash in his skin. 

"It's just a scratch," Terra said, talking through clenched teeth as he attempted to get up. The effort made him cry out, and Aqua made a move to cradle his mangled body, to touch him in a way that may just have been okay for the situation at hand. Aqua had never touched Terra's cheek, soft like a whisper, and Terra could never just let himself be okay. But he wondered how he could even pretend when his chest was torn so wide he was sure Aqua could see how sporadic his heart beat. 

"You'll be alright," Aqua said, though her tone was more of a bargain. Terra was not lost, and already Aqua was in the third phase. Bargaining for a life that hadn't even been taken from her. 

She tore off a bit of the hem of her gown and wrapped the soaked cloth across his chest to make a sort of gauze. Terra hissed, the salt of the water taking a bit to get used to, but Aqua was hoping the natural salt of the ocean would help to keep the wound clean. Applying pressure with one hand, she cradled his head with the other. 

"What happened here?" She asked, and as he told her, she saw everything with her mind, and only hoped it wasn't as brutal as she imagined. He told her about Xehanort's dark magic and the shadow creatures it had born, he told her about the way some dissolved when the soldiers used their blades, and how others were made of armor and flesh. How could they have began to even fight beings like that? And when the monsters overtook the shore, the King had stormed up and fought hard for his people, his Kingdom. 

Aqua smiled, and there were tears there, wet and hot against her pallid skin, and Terra hesitated, sat up and furrowed his brows and asked, "Are you alright?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she wiped them with the back of her hand, and she wasn't really even sure why she was crying. "I think I'm just proud of him," she said, but there was a small part of her that wasn't exactly sure if that was the only reason there was an overwhelming feeling that overtook her. "I just wish I could be as strong as him," she said, and her body shook with the sobs that wracked it, silent and unwelcome, she didn't wish to make this about her. 

"Aqua, you--"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. What's important is that we get you back to the castle." She only wished her magic was stronger, that she knew some sort of spell that could cure Terra of his pain and hurt and the damage those monsters that done to him. 

She put her fingers to her lips and let out the long whistle to bring her Wyvern to the shore, though she wasn't even sure if it was in earshot. 

"Aqua," Terra said firmly and she looked at him. He hesitated, his eyes flickering to the side for a moment as he wondered how exactly to word things. His words caught on his tongue and he wondered how he had been so wrong. He wanted to speak aloud how he felt when the monster had been killed so abruptly and not Zack, nor the King stood there but Aqua, dirtied blood staining her, and never before had he seen her so beautiful. 

"Aqua!"

The moment was interrupted by the Father who ran towards them, a few of his men racing behind. 

"Father!" She smiled, wiping away any remnants of tears and wrapping an arm around him in an embrace when he reached them and bent down to hug his daughter. "I'm so happy to see you safe," she said, face buried into his rain-sodden beard. 

"What are you doing out here? You should be back at the castle," he didn't look angry, but frightened perhaps to think of what could have become of his Daughter. 

"Terra is badly injured," she said, ignoring his questions as her face turned suddenly serious. "We have to find help for these men, Father." 

"I've already sent a soldier to alert the carriages. They should be arriving any second now. I promise all of these men will return to the castle safely."

Though the King didn't say much of it, he looked down to Terra and Aqua with a curious brow, and ordered the men to help Terra to his feet. Out of his Daughter's arms. She stepped aside and the soldiers carried Terra to his feet, who spent each second of it constricted with daggers of pain. In the corner of their eyes, they all saw Aqua's Wyvern hailing from the sky, landing alongside them on the beach with a purr as it touched Aqua, as if apologizing for disappearing and dropping her into the ocean. 

"Father, my Wyvern can take Terra and the most critically injured men to the castle faster than the carriage."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course," Aqua said, quite certain her Wyvern could deliver them safely. 

"Excellent. Men, help Terra atop then we will gather those in need of immediate attention. 

Gathering up the men took little time, and at this moment time was precious. Aqua stroke the neck her Wyvern's neck and whispered for it to take the men where they could be tended to. The solders whispered their thanks to Aqua, and her eyes rested on Terra the longest. She did notice a hesitation on his part, but hadn't yet noticed the fact that Terra hadn't even expressed his gratitude. And it wasn't that he didn't want to, no simply that he couldn't find the right words. 

She had saved him, Terra did not deny that, and as the Wyvern prepared to take flight, he knew his safety was insured and finally willed his exhausted eyes to close. 

As they flew, Terra thought of Aqua and how it was even possible for him to give the gratitude she so rightfully deserved. Even if Aqua hadn't felt that she had done anyone any miracles, she was not aware of how much that little dose of magic really meant to Terra. 

 

The water refused to move for her. All this time spent practicing, and here Aqua stood, tip-toed in the lapping waves that only moved on their own stubborn accord. It was like a slap to the face when she bent her wrist this way and that, and yet the water wouldn't even humor her with a splash, a flicker...anything. 

Last night was a nightmare, and everyone was still trying to recover from the horror of it all. Of course, Aqua tried to stay positive, things could have been worse. The monsters hadn't reached the town, and for that Aqua was grateful. But she was still shaken because of Xehanort, and she felt he had robbed her and her people. Robbed them of their sense of security, robbed Aqua of her hope, and perhaps...even her magic. 

It sent her to her knees, the revelation so despairing, the way her magic fizzled at her fingertips, throbbing like a dying heart. Maybe this was a plateau, she hoped. She could still feel it. It was there somewhere. 

"When will I get this?" Her voice was nothing more than a weak whimper but it was enough to sound out the soft footsteps pressing into the sand behind her. 

"Uhm, Princess...Hi."

Aqua jumped and looked over her shoulder to see Merlin's apprentice, wearing a smile that said he hoped he hadn't rudely disturbed her. But seeing Ventus, and behind him Merlin was approaching, was enough to put a bit of ease to her tension. 

He bowed, of course, and Aqua got to her feet. She wrung out the ends of her dress, but did not step out of the shallow water. "Good afternoon, Ven, Merlin," she said and even though the light felt harsh on her tired eyes and were surrounded by bags, she managed to smile. She wondered if they could see it in her smile that she was a woman torn down. But still she said, "I'm glad to see you two safe."

"Same could be said about you, Aqua," Merlin said, his eyes also weary not with exhaustion, but with burden. "We came here to talk," he said, his voice betraying his calm smile. 

"About last night, I presume?" 

"Yes," he said, and beside him Ven looked distracted, staring at the floor with a tension in his brows, gazing at blood that still discolored the sand. "There's a lot that has to be said. I feel that we have betrayed the kindness your Father and you have shown us and our people." Merlin continued. 

"How?" Aqua asked, picking up on the strange vibe in the air, but a part of her wondered if that was just her picking up on the magic that seeped from Merlin's very being. "I hope you don't believe that what happened was tied to your arrival somehow."

"But it was," Merlin said as he took off his glasses and his eyes crinkled at the edges, the eyes of an tired man who had lived and seen too much. 

"Surely it wasn't--"

"Please," Merlin said as he held up his hand and Aqua shifted uncomfortably, but silenced herself anyways. 

"There's a boy my age, Vanitas, who must have hid on the boat when we came here," Ven began, looking to Merlin for a second. A sharp laugh rang in Aqua's memory, and she concluded that the stranger from yesterday must have been Vanitas. "He was one of Merlin's apprentices, like me. I saw him yesterday...he was behind the attack on your people yesterday. And King Xehanort as well." Aqua knew King Xehanort had always envied her Father, so much so that there was nothing but hatred coming from the jealous King across the sea. An attack was inevitable one day. A war.

"You're nerves are on edge, Aqua," Merlin noted as he looked behind Aqua to the ocean that began to wildly lap at Aqua's heels. She blinked back her surprise, seeing the water react when her heart pounded. How was it her emotions had set the water alive, but her own hand could not? She let out a deep breath and thus after the water calmed. 

"My magic hasn't been working," she admitted, almost guilty. She felt unworthy of the gift. How could she ever be like her Father, who was always there in the midst of it all, and always seemed to be in control of the situation. 

"Anyways, we haven't been completely honest about why we came here," Merlin said, replacing his glasses. "I came here, not only to bring hope to the people, but to find a new heir to my magic lineage."

"Vanitas knows about you," Ven said abruptly.

"I think he came to my room yesterday, during the attack on the shore." Aqua admitted. 

"What?" Ven asked, eyes bolting awake as he stepped forward, his feet dipping into the ocean and the water began to move, moving with his frenzied eyes. "What happened?"

"He tried to steal my sword, then used a spell to put me to sleep. If my Wyvern hadn't took me away, I don't know what would have happened."

"King Xehanort wants me destroyed," Merlin said, all too solemn for her comfort. "This is why the attack was my fault. I hid away like a coward, afraid that my time was coming much sooner than I intended. I need time to pass all I know to Ventus here. And to you, my new apprentice."

The water seemed to voice her shock, but she didn't speak. She did not want to accuse him even if there was a part of her that thought back to how it would have felt and how she would have felt if something devastating had happened. How then would she feel? "Why does he want you gone so badly?" Was all she could ask. 

"Because when I'm gone, there will be no one left to pass on my magic lineage. I may be the main target, but he has also set his sights on Ventus here. And you." Aqua's mouth opened in silent shock, and she thought back to Vanitas' words to her. She wondered if she hadn't been saved by her Wyvern if Vanitas would have killed her right then and there. 

"...I see."

"I am so sorry," Merlin said as he stepped forward and clasped Aqua's hand with both of his. "I was indeed selfish to come here. I knew Vanitas would follow. But not so soon. I thought I'd have time to find someone. And I found you so suddenly I was relieved. For dragging you and your Kingdom into this mess, I am truly sorry. But Aqua, there is something so special about you. It had to be you."

"Special?" She asked. "But my magic is so weak. My sword skills as well."

"It's not just skill, it's heart. Vanitas is strong because of the darkness in his heart. Merlin is strong because of the light. You need light just as much as you need darkness, and that is why those with dark and light hearts can wield magic," Ven explained. She had always thought of light and darkness as being radiance, metaphysical. Not a presence in one's heart, a characteristic even. 

"And I have light?" She asked and Merlin nodded, letting go of her hand and pushing it to rest on her heart. "There. Right there is something special." 

She couldn't help but smile and she felt each beat of her heart being powered by that so-called special light she carried. It all felt so surreal. 

"But what I did was terrible. And I didn't feel right keeping the truth from you. If you were to consider exile, I would understand and would comply without so much as a look back."

"What?" Aqua asked, shaking her head as she looked to the way Ven and Merlin stared, faces calm as if they had already made peace with the possible prospect of exile. As if they thought that was what they really deserved. "That was never an option." 

"But with our departure perhaps you can save your Kingdom from further heartache," Ven tried to reason but it was Aqua's turn to hold her hand up to silence them. She didn't normally try to play the Princess card, but in that instance, she felt that was what they needed to get the foolish idea of exile out of their heads. "I will not hear anymore of exile. I will not let you two walk yourselves into your graves. If King Xehanort wants you he will have to go through my Father, the soldiers, and most of all me. 

"Aqua..." Ven said her name uncertainly and she turned around to face the far off horizon. She held out her arm, parallel to the earth, and flicked her wrist that created a splash in the water that rippled around their ankles. 

"I want to make a difference," she said, looking at her palms and smiling as she felt the energy coarse once again through her veins. "I will put an end to Vanitas and King Xehanort here."

Merlin placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "My Dear...the King is powerful."

"And so are you," she looked back at him, her face wearing the same determination that had been fleeting for the past day. "Teach me all you can, Merlin. I will play my part." The grit in Aqua's voice, the look on her face, left Merlin with no choice, and with a sigh and a smile, he nodded his agreement. Ven did the same and pointed to her sword around her hip. 

"If you want to be stronger, then we can help you turn that sword into something like a wand."

"Oh yes," Merlin said with a twinkle in his eye. "Here, let me see."

She unsheathed her blade and laid it gently in his outstretched palms. He closed his eyes, speaking under his breath, and the sword began to illuminate and glow as if the sun itself reflected off the steel. It was near blinding, and Aqua squinted against the harsh light, though found she could not look away. 

Once the light faded, he handed the sword back into her palm, and against he felt the surge of power, stronger than she had ever felt.


	6. Chapter Six

Her Kingdom had seen happier days, and so what a better way to commemorate those who fought against Xemnas' army than a party? More of a masquerade ball, as the castle's ballroom really had the most room for occupants. But a party was a party, and though Aqua wasn't too excited about being stuffed and squeezed into tightly laced bone corsets and cascading gowns, she was happy for a celebration. To celebrate life, freedom, and the promise of a kingdom cascaded in light eternally. One that Xehanort couldn't snuff out in his palm. 

The ballroom had been decorated in blacks and golds, and Aqua cascaded down the steps as she watched the banquet being held below. A choir played softly and men, women, and children alike chatted and laughed. 

Looking through the crowd she noticed that everyone had taken part in creating and donning beautifully crafted masquerade masks. It made identifying individuals especially difficult, but there was no mistaking Aqua as she walked down the grand steps, her gown dripping down the stairs like wet gold behind her. 

All in the general area gazed at her upon her arrival and Aqua hid behind her pearl-embroidered fan as she cooled down her blushing face. They all had compliments to rain upon her, about her beauty, her fashion, and of course her Father, who was the reason behind this celebration anyway. It wasn't too difficult to spot him, beard and all, standing at the head of the banquet table, drinking grape wine and laughing with his men. The soldiers were all easy to spot, and yet just as easily remained a mystery as their suits and masks were identical, yet different than the townsfolk.

Among them, try as she might, she couldn't find Terra, but continued her walk through the galleria, face hidden behind her mask and fan. 

Perhaps it was okay to laugh, she thought as she witnessed a man with his daughter dancing. She stood on his shoes and hugged his legs. And to the right of them, a pregnant woman beaming as her husband held her belly with a softness she hadn't seen of a solider before. 

"Aqua!" Her Father cried happily when she walked up to the table and he gave her a hug, telling her how lovely she looked which was echoed by the men crowding around her Father. Gracefully she accepted and tried to find Terra's striking eyes behind the masks. 

"May I ask for a dance?" One of the soldiers asked. She couldn’t recognize his voice, slightly muffled, but with some encouragement from her father she agreed. A dance couldn't hurt, especially when this celebration was for the soldiers for their remarkable bravery. As he led her to the dance floor and they clasped hands, touched each other's back and hips, she let her fingers touch the cold metallic of a badge displayed proudly on his chest. 

Aqua tried to keep her eyes from wandering, but as discreetly as she could she searched. For Terra, of course, but also for Merlin and Ventus. After being warned of Xehanort's intentions, and knowing Vanitas' tendency to slip through shadows as if he were shadows themselves, she thought it smart to keep an eye on them. And a part of her bargained that was why she searched for Terra. Even when another would ask to cut in and she would be twirled around by a different set of arms. 

They danced, men cutting in so that she almost felt a bit tired from being handed off to so many partners. Though they were all soldiers, she suspected none of them were Terra, though she did suspect Zack had been in the fray judging by the height. Her eyes continued searching and one man leaned in close to whisper to her ear. 

"You seem distracted Princess," he dipped her and when he brought her back, close, she could do nothing but lie through her teeth, apologize, and assure him she was focused on this moment. 

She suspected another of her partners to be Luxord, and if she had been able to see his face behind the mask she would have seen his battered, swollen expression. But despite the pain, despite the injuries, all he could think to do was thank her. 

"Thanks to you," he said, "I was able to return to my family. And if that is not reason enough to celebrate I have no idea what is then." 

"It is us who should be thanking you," she said as they spun amongst the other couples who had decided to join them in the dance. It was slow, their bodies moving to the sweet sound of chimes and quiet violins. "We are celebrating your bravery as well as your safety," she said, feeling that all this gratitude towards her and her Father was misplaced when the soldiers were the ones who were truly worthy of praise. 

She declined the next dance and opted to take a break over by the banquet table to fan her flushed skin. Still no sign of neither Merlin, Ventus, or Terra. But she quietly snacked on the small finger foods laid out until it was announced there would be a dance with all involved. She remembered this dance from when she was a child at their first ball. She danced with her Father, her Mother, and giggled with childish glee as everyone spun her in a way that a child would enjoy. 

They were partnered randomly, and everyone would dance with their partner until a change in the music in which they would switch, clock-wise, fast-paced and joyful. She found her partner, the music began, and they began their dance quickly, gowns spinning, glistening as the lights caught the adornments. Everyone was in sync, and she was left breathless as she watched the dance around her like a breathing living thing. It was dizzying, colors, colors, everywhere, men in their tuxedos dipping their partners. There was absolutely nothing like it, and as soon as the music changed she and her partner bowed respectfully and moved to the next partner. 

"Princess," her new partner said anxiously, and Aqua immediately recognized the blond hair, smoothed back but still recognizably Ventus. The height gave away his identity as well as Ventus was a head shorter than Aqua. 

Immediately she leaned close to whisper what she wanted no one else to hear. "I've been keeping an eye out for Vanitas. If he is here come find me immediately. I will--"

"Relax, Aqua," Ventus said, his cropped mask giving away his smile. She noticed how harsh she held onto his palm and tried to soften her grip though she couldn't ease her tension completely. How could she relax? "Try to enjoy yourself," he said as he they spun around another couple then another, moving across the floor in a pattern that the others followed. 

"I know, but after what you and Merlin said..." 

"If Vanitas shows up, I'll take care of him," Ventus said with a nod of his head, and though reluctantly, Aqua agreed. If something were to happen though, she would do all she could to keep everyone safe, keep them safe from the prospect of danger when she wanted nothing more than to keep the light in this room prospering. 

"Okay, I trust you," she said, and heard the music begin to change again. "But please call me if trouble arises and you need me." 

"I promise," he said as he bowed, she curtseyed and the switch off began. 

Her new partner met her gaze and hesitated, reaching slowly for her hand and clasping hers in his own. He hesitated when his hand found her hip, and as she pressed her hand to his back, she questioned who he was. A solider, no doubt, by his attire, but she couldn't quite guess who it was underneath the mask. His posture, stiff, his hand clammy as they began their dance. 

A small part of her wondered if it was Terra, but all the men who she had hoped was Terra had been another, and she tried not to get her hopes up. 

She noticed the music was significantly slower than when she danced with her other partners, and she pressed herself closer to him. The gap between their bodies was near close, and softly she heard him say, "Your highness," as he curled his fingers around her hand, his palm the calloused skin of a soldier. 

She nearly fumbled her steps when he spoke, the muffled voice one she recognized to the point where she was almost certain. Almost, if not for the softness in his voice, if not for the mask that hid his true face. 

She wasn't sure if it was from constant motion but there was a heaviness when she breathed, and as they pressed closer together, due to the other couples beginning to close in on them, she could feel the same frazzled breathing on his end. The music picked up and they moved faster. He spun her, graceful for a soldier, and as she twirled she kept her eyes locked onto his, the only visible characteristic on his face. 

They were, no doubt, Terra's eyes, outlined thick with dark lashes, a deep shade of green that held all of Terra's intensity. 

"Terra?" She whispered, tentatively, and just as the music stopped he dipped her, hand pressed firmly on her back. He brought her back up, their faces close just as they had been when they sparred. She watched, sinfully, the way he licked his lips. And when she, brave, moved to touch his chest, he winced, gritting his teeth in a moment of pain. She knew that had to be him, remembering the blood seeped cloth she had wrapped around his chest. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sooner than he did the next men stepped in and Terra was forced to rotate. She watched him leave, and anxiously got into position with her new partner, wishing to know what it was he had to say. 

She noticed, as she looked around, a man staring back at her, the same man she was sure was Terra. He danced with his partner, a few couples away, but kept his eyes on her, and she the same. Every switch was longer than the last, and the entire time the minutes passed by achingly slow to where she knew there would be no way to reuinte with Terra before the song was over. 

And when the music slowed and the switch began, she caught sight of Terra, and made to switch with a partner who would allow her to meet with Terra during the next switch. The woman who was mean to the the next partner was surprised, but gracefully stepped to the side, and Aqua knew she nor the gentleman would say anything. 

Another dance, another spin and dip, and another slow few moments where she caught Terra's eyes when she could, and saw the way he looked at her with a surprise that could only be for her daring move closer. 

The music stopped, and she gave a rushed bow before it was the man she was certain was Terra standing before her. The choir announced that was the last rotation, and began to play a fast-paced song, violins played with vigor. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said, looking to the spot on his chest was injured underneath the tuxedo, and a part of her knew that this time, there was something she could do to help. After training with Merlin, she had a few new spells at her disposal. She looked around like a child up to no good, biting back a smile as she pulled Terra out of the dance. "Come with me," she said as she turned and hurried through the shimmering gowns with her hand still clasping his, her head ducked low. She kept her eyes on her Father the entire time, and though he wasn't watching, the couples were. 

Terra was all too aware how it looked, but didn't try to fight her, instead let himself be pulled away from the ballroom into a long hallway, then, finally into a chamber room empty of inhabitants. 

Aqua closed the door swiftly behind them, of course after peering to either side of her to make sure no one had followed, and turned to Terra. Or who she thought was Terra. She still hadn't seen the face underneath the mask, and reached up hesitantly. And he felt this tension in the room, a heavy presence that made his heart race as she reached for his mask, and though he wasn't sure what was going to happen, he didn't try to stop her. Even when a part of him, foolish as ever, he thought, wondered if this was Aqua's way of initiating something. A something that had maybe crossed the very back of his imagination that he never humored. A something that would change everything. 

Aqua let her fingers clasp the sides of the mask, let her thumb trail over the indents and sharp angles. She pushed it up, over his hair, and saw Terra's eyes staring back at her with a muddled expression that she couldn't quite place. But she could see that he was nervous. She had led him here blind, after all. Dragged him away stealthily into a private room. She didn't say anything yet, just smiled and hoped it would ease his worry. 

She looked at his chest, where she knew the wound to be splayed on his chest. And she knew she was paying Terra back for what she couldn't do the other night. She was stronger now, having asked Merlin to teach her some sort of healing spell, if one even existed. She could fix his broken body, and even though Aqua knew this was what she wanted, felt she needed to do for Terra, she knew it was a risk to let Terra in on her secret. 

Magic was a thing of fairy tales and nightmares, and what would he think of her when he saw the light stem from the Princess' hands onto his chest? 

"Don't be afraid," she asked him, knowing whatever risk she would have would be worth it. If he told her Father, if Terra saw her differently after this, it'd be okay. She pulled back her mask then, and told him to stand straight. He did, his fingers twitching at his side when she pressed her hand to his chest. He flinched, and she closed her eyes, focused her energy, remembered Ven's and Merlin's words in her mind. Heal him, her mind repeated, heal, heal. 

And that was when a bright blue light emitted from her palm, and Terra wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him, if his body was really feeling this strong energy source that seeped from Aqua's hand onto his clothes, through them even to his broken skin. 

She didn't want to see the horrified look on his face, and instead waited until all energy seemed to have seeped from her hand to his body, cleaning and closing Terra's wound like a needle and stitch. She wondered if it worked, and looked up at Terra who stared down at himself with amazement, confusion, but through it she saw no fear. 

"Look," she breathed excitedly, and in her frenzy began to undo the buttons of his suit. He blushed and pushed her hand away, and undid the buttons with shaking fingers. He didn't know what to expect when he pushed away the cloth, but he knew it'd be something and he wasn't wrong. There where there had been blood and broken skin was unbroken. Completely healed, gone even as if it had never been there in the first place. He looked up at her, back to his chest, had she really just done that? 

 

"It's gone," he breathed, unable to keep the unparalleled amazement out of his tone. Never before had he seen anything like that. "What did you...I mean how did you...?"

"I've been studying with Merlin, and his apprentice. They taught me...how to do magic, that is." Magic had been a thing of myth, of fairy tales, until Merlin had shown up. But where her first experience with magic had been positive and pleasant, Terra's first experience had been a thing of nightmares. Magic had been the cause of that wound after all, and so wouldn't it fit that magic would also be his healer? 

"That's impossible," he said as he walked away, began to button his suit. "Magic isn't real. It's a made up thing of stories. Something left to wizards and witches. How could do--?"

"Don't worry, I won't be turning you into a frog. I'm not a witch," she said with a small laugh, joking, of course, but still beginning to feel her nerves at end. 

"But magic...Merlin, he came from Xehanort's kingdom. Is he training you in the dark arts? Can you manifest creatures like the ones I fought?" He asked, his voice rising as the fear of the unknown set in. The one that sets people into a blaze of anger, confusion, made them irrational to where there was no logic. But how else did one deal with an illogical thing such as magic? 

"No, never. Merlin could never..." She stopped herself, knowing Merlin's character, but not sure of what he really was capable of achieving. He probably could create monsters out of the dark. Would he though? Never, she was sure of it. "I only wanted to help. If it can do some good, why not learn it?" 

Terra stopped himself, let the anger subside as he looked at her face, lovely as no other's was. Her eyes, Terra thought, were lovely. Perhaps it was magic that created those eyes. And if so, how bad could it really be?

"I hadn't been there that night. And it's something I regret. I have thought of nothing else than seeing you there, injured on behalf of my kingdom. I just thought this was my way of repaying you. My apologies, Sir Terra," she said, and turned for the door. Let him think how he wanted, she knew the risks, but at least she would be know she had done something that no one else could do. And with that, she would be the one who saved this Kingdom. 

She hadn't even had time to step outside before Terra grabbed her wrist, something no man would ever dare to do to the Princess. Such an action, if it caught the eye of the wrong person, would have had him thrown in jail for assaulting the Princess. But she waited, and when he finally gathered up the courage to speak, she felt herself lost for breath. 

"Aqua," he started, saying her name, the word clear and true leaving his lips. "I know I never had the chance to truly thank you for that night. If it weren't for you I don't think I'd be here right now." And that was the truth. In that moment, staring into the eyes of that thing, he had covered his face and prepared himself for death, and ultimately failure. And when he had realized what he thought would be death, led him to think of Aqua, and how she would hear of his failure, and that was what hurt most of all. 

He let go of her wrist. "I am a fool, Aqua, and for that I apologize. And I give you my thanks, sincerely." Despite how proud he was, he had to admit Aqua was a lot stronger than he wanted to realize. And despite the fact that he had put aside his pride to thank her, he still felt the harsh reality that was the fact that Aqua didn't need him. 

"You're welcome, Terra," she said, smiling as she took his hand. 

"No," he said as he took his hand back. "If I can't even protect myself, how can I be worthy of protecting you? How can I call myself your Knight?" All Terra had ever wanted was to feel important, to feel like he made a difference, and seeing the fury in Aqua's eyes when they sparred had driven him to near madness. And now Aqua was stronger than him, and so what use did she have of him? As a child, longing to protect that little girl, he had never imagined she would grow up to be the woman she was now, threatening, lovely, amazing all on her own. 

"Terra," She took his hand again, firmly, not willing to let go, and when he looked at her, really looked at her, she said, "I am honored, and will always be, to have a man as brave and kind as you as my Knight. And even if I want to protect myself, as well as my Kingdom, my King, know that I want you by my side. As a knight, and most of all, as my friend." 

He couldn't deny her, not any longer, and instead, offered her the kindness in his smile that was meant only for her. She had shown him kindness, had shown him a new perspective, and that was that maybe the best relationship for them was one where they could help each other. Maybe it wasn't so wrong to be equals. Even if she were the Princess. Maybe it didn't matter. 

"I can't say this isn't all new to me," he said, "but I'm willing to try, Aqua." 

And even with this new dynamic between them, she still felt that maybe she was pushing things a bit far when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Closely, in a way that was more intimate than she had experienced in quite some time. Being Princess was lonely, but the way Terra hugged her back, hesitantly of course, gave her butterflies in her stomach. So much so, that she hadn't even recognized the frazzled energy of Ventus, and the foreboding presence of Vanitas in the ballroom. 

 

Vanitas didn't creep though shadows this time, a much more direct approach, but perhaps it was because he felt safe hidden behind slicked-back hair and a jewel encrusted second face. Besides, Ventus wouldn't dare cause a scene right now. And so Vanitas stepped in when he saw Ventus dancing with a girl, smirked when he asked if he could cut in, laughed when he saw the glare in Ventus' eyes. He wasn't surprised he immediately recognized him, and when the girl kindly stepped, he grasped onto Ventus' hand and felt the anger seeping between his fingers. 

"I never thought you'd be a good dancer. Care to prove me wrong?" 

Ven scowled, looking onto the pretty silver and black mask with the permanent exagerated frown painted across it, that hid ugly intentions. Through the hollows of black, he could see the contrast of dark golden eyes, ones that played into Ventus' anger with delight. 

He couldn't deny the offer, and soon they were dancing, bodies pressed against each other, stark contrast of dark ink and gleaming gold. To onlookers, they were nothing but too masked boys, dancing uncomfortably close, each confused as to who would lead. 

"Guess I was right," Vanitas said after a while, laughing when Ventus took the lead in their dance, and spun Vanitas around before they met gazes again, faces close, tension high. 

"Where is it?" 

"Where's what?"

"The knife you're keeping hidden." Ventus knew it had to be somewhere hidden in that lavish burgundy and black penguin suit Vanitas wore. 

"What makes you think I'd kill you right here in front of everyone," he said, masked mouth uncomfortably close to Ven's ear as he pulled him closer. Ven pulled away as much as he could, but found there wasn't a lot of room to really move with dancers swarming around them like insects,, and he supposed Vanitas preferred it this way. Better to keep things quiet. 

"Where then?" Ven asked, nearly begging to know. He couldn't stand living in constant apprehension, waiting for Vanitas to appear behind him like his shadow, so he could slide that dagger deep into the cusp of his chest. The way Vanitas watched him was like a hawk eying their prey, and the dance was his way of closing in on it. Ventus felt like a mouse, scared as the hunter moved with articulate movements, keeping the enemy close enough. Ven's blood was ice cold, but could imagine it warm and sticky running from his chest to Vanitas' awaiting hands. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." 

"On the balcony? Maybe in the garden?" He asked, his jaw clenched in worry. A part of him just hoped and prayed that Vanitas would lead him away to somewhere secluded in any case. He didn't want to see anymore innocent people hurt at his expense. The guilt was already bearing down on him enough already. 

"Please, Ventus, enough talk about death," Vanitas said with a wave of his hand. "I just want to enjoy the ball, is that too much to ask?"

"You're motives are clear as day," his hand squeezing onto Vanitas' own. "If you're going to do it then do it already," he said, surprised at his own anger, his own contempt for Vanitas. How much it sounded like a pleading. But maybe Ventus knew the faster Vanitas acted, the faster this could all be done with. Aqua would be alright if he died. 

They continued to dance, slow and rigid, their bodies far from fluent. And Ven looked around him at the flurry of bodies around him, moving in close then striking out, smooth, like a thumb flicking through a deck of paper. 

"Why are you doing this here?" Ven whispered harsh into Vanitas' ear. "You could have exacted your revenge back at home. Why do you have to take these people down with you when it's only Merlin and I that you're after." The music called for a dip, and Vanitas did just that, dipping Ven low to where he thought he may drop him, then bringing him up slow, hand feeling dangerous as it rested on his lower back to keep Ven's body pressed taut. 

"Isn't it funner this way?" Vanitas' hands were toxic, deadly and revolting, and Ventus wanted nothing more than the music to end. 

"This isn't what Merlin meant for you," he said, horrified at the pure destruction Vanitas had become. "And those shadows you created: abominations. A very insult to the magic Merlin taught you." 

"The Unversed. Still a bit of a wager," Vanitas said. "There's something different about you. Here I thought you would be begging for your life, but you're almost begging for your death. Tell me, why?" He asked, almost angry, that his prey had become brave in the face of death, instead of writhing pitifully like he had wanted. Maybe he did want to hear Ventus beg. A way of paying him back for leaving him behind in the dirt when Vanitas had wanted nothing more than to grow with Ventus. Become strong with Ventus at his very side. Of course, things hadn't gone according to Vanitas plan when Ven betrayed him, and led him to Xehanort who had used Vanitas to acquire the skills Merlin had taught him. 

"Because the sooner you kill me, the sooner this can all be over. Before it turns into a war. Even if you kill me, there is Merlin. And even if you kill Merlin, there is the Princess. And I'm sure the Princess will have taught that captain of the guards her magic, and so you will never win. We have always been one step ahead of you and Xehnoart," Ven said, knowing deep down in the depths of his heart, being the optimistic he always was, that there was no way Vanitas could win. 

They were sure to suffer a few losses, hard losses, he could admit to that, but to see King Xehanort rise was not in their future. Merlin could be defeated, and there would still be hope. 

"You'll regret abandoning me," Vanitas said and though the music still played he stopped, feeling his anger boiling over. "You pathetic fool. The Princess is nothing but a pitiful experiment. Much like those Unversed. She may know magic but she isn't like me, not even like you. A snap of my fingers, and those shadows will rip her to shreds without her uttering a single spell He lifted his mask, and leaned in close, his breath like a ghost whose fingertips brushed Ventus' ear. "But don't worry," he said, smiling, "your death will be much more intimate. I can promise you that, Ventus."


	7. Chapter Seven

If there was one thing that was different, entirely so, it was in the way they laughed. A laughter like a song, a sweet melody carried on air. It was in the way they clasped hands like they wouldn't let go as they zig-zagged through trees, hiding behind their thin trunks until they heard the familiar cobble of horse hooves. 

They saw this chase as some sort of game, but of course being caught by Zack and the other guards was out of the question. When Zack called out Terra's names, they'd laugh, run against the wind, and finally came to a stop when they spotted a isolated house amidst trees in a clearing. The choice was obvious, and they pushed testingly on the door, finding it unlocked and hopefully empty. 

"Hello?" Aqua called out, scanning around the house that seemed to have a living, breathing presense in the way it stood, the very atmosphere still and calm. The light that peered between patterns in the leaves fell through the windows onto colored glass that danced on mobiles. The house was devoid of clutter, and really had very little in the way of furniture. But what it lacked in practicality it made up for in color. 

Terra latched the door locked behind them, and he too couldn't help but stop and take his own look arond. "Whose house do you think this could be?" He asked, though Aqua was too distracted cautiously fingering a large book that rest on its own podium. Immediately her mind came to the only logical conclusion. 

"Merlin's," she said, distractedly as she opened the thick book to uncover pages and pages covered in recipes and spells. "Wow," she breathed, looking upon, what was to Aqua, something of the utmost value. Something that could bring to life her uncovered potential. Her source to stop Xehanort. 

Voices could be heard muffled through the walls, and Terra quickly grabbed Aqua by the arm, dragged her away reluctantly from the podium to a decent hiding spot behind a large oak desk. "Ssh," he said, holding his finger to his lips as she listened for the sounds of the guards. Of course they would think they were in here, but it wasn't exactly protocal for a soldier to bust down a door on account of their fellow soldier playing hide and seek. Or rather, Terra was avoiding work all together to spend time with Aqua. That alone called into question his motives, and though the soldiers weren't trying to exactly defy Aqua, they still weren't willing to let Terra off the hook easily. 

But as their horses came to a stop, and the volume of their voices elevated with calls of "Terra, we know you're in there," and "Please Princess, would you mind if we borrow Terra back." 

Aqua couldn't help but laugh, and even if Terra was a little distracted as he wondered what they would say when he saw them after the fact, or worse, if they would end up telling the King. But Aqua smiled in his face and touched his shoulder,leaving sparks on his skin (something that had been happening ever since the other week when she had healed him), and Terra, try as he might, had to just smile. 

Even when he heard the horses walking away and one of his friends muttering to the others, "I wonder if Terra knows what he's doing in there." And he wondered if they had gotten the wrong idea from the fact that he and Aqua had been spending so much time together. Though really, it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise, considering the fact that he was the royal family's knight after all. And as of late, a title he cherished even more so, a personal friend of Aqua. 

But being friends with Aqua had its ups and downs. When it was good, it was really good. Like the way she left his skin sparking or left a welder's heat on his cheeks when they touched. But in the way those things were good, they were equally as bad. Like right now, the way they sat facing each other behind the desk, faces so close, as it seemed the personal space barrier between them always shifted now. 

"Why can't it just stay like this forever?" She asked, grabbing her hand in that way she always did that still managed to make him uncomfortable. "Why does there have to be a war..." She said softly as she looked down at the bare floorboards beneath them. 

"Because nothing can stay perfect forever," he said, following her gaze to stare at the empty nothingness that surrounded them. And that was what made it so perfect, the very fact that it was only the two of them in this moment filled with things that needed to be said drifting through the air like tiny fairies prodding and tugging at their lips so that they could just speak already. 

The words were striking to him, if only for the fact that he hadn't expected to hear something so relative leave her mouth. Something so like him, as his whole life he had spent keeping Aqua, as a person but most importantly as a Princess, seperate from himself. But he couldn't forget Aqua was a person, and the warmth of her hand in his was as good a reminder as any. 

"What if..." She looked at him, chewing on her bottom lip, and asked in a breathless, almost helpless sort of way, "I told you I was afraid." 

"That's okay," he said. "And you know, you're good at showing you're not." He admitted, remembering just how easily it seemed she struck that monster. Little did he know how much her knees had quaked, how much the blood splatter nearly made her collapse into a heap against Terra, broken in ways he wasn't. 

"I can't shake this feeling, anxiety I guess. Everyday I wonder when Xehanort's finally going to show up and ruin everything" she said, cupping her mouth with her palm. "And I feel it in my bones, that that day is coming very very soon." 

"You're strong," Terra told her, and the words were easier to say, now that he had really, truly seen what Aqua was capable of. He knew just how true they were. "You don't have to be afraid."

"But I am," she said, looking at him with a quiver in her eyes and he was reminded of that little girl he knew. The one with tears in her eyes and red in her cheeks, and it broke Terra to see her so sad. And it reminded him of the day when he was younger, around fourteen years old, training as a squire on Squall. He remembered how afraid he'd been. Terrified to screw up. 

"Did I ever tell you about the day I become a knight?" He asked, turning to Aqua with her doe-y, little lost eyes, and it took everything he had not to brush away the hair that fell across her eyes, a near perfect match in shade and creed. Blue that meet brilliant blue. How had Terra managed to fool himself for this long? 

"No, never." And that was because of the very fact that Terra had never revelaed even the smallest part of himself until recent. Not to mention that this friendship was all so new, one birthed from loss and a little bit of hope. 

Terra remembered it well. The moment that made him what he was today, a knight. The dream he had kept close and encased in his heart since that moment when he was a child. And so he began to explain to Aqua how he had been training as a squire under Leon. 

It had been a simpler time, where fourteen-year-old Terra worked to make sure Leon was prepared for battle. A servant, basically, but to be a squire was the most important of steps towards Knighthood. But with servitude came responsibility, and Terra did much of what Aqua did now: practiced archery, swordsmanship, and above all, chivalry. 

As he spoke, Terra left out the fact that Aqua plagued his mind often, especially when it came to learning of chivalry. Perhaps it was just the hormones of a raging teen, but there had been a big part of Terra that wished he could have a friendship with her. As he grew older though, he certainly hadn't imagined a friendship like the one he was experiencing now with her. 

But he recalled to her the moment, a few years later, when he was seventeen. When the King went off to war to fight Malificent, rumored of witchcraft and being the first anyone had heard of magic (thus why it was so frowned upon), the knights and squires joined too.

And in the battlefield, Terra had managed to be in the right place at the right time, and with a numb shaking in his arms and sweat on his brow, he sent an arrow flying. It flew to reach its intended destination, square in the eye of the witch as she prepared to strike at the King with her staff. Though it hapened in seconds, those seconds bursts into minutes it felt, when Terra saw the King, and imagined Aqua, smiling bravely even through her mother's death, smiling to protect her Father, and the Kingdom. 

He remembered his promise when he was young. He remembered what had tugged at his heart to become a Knight. 

"It was you," he admitted aloud to he for the first time to Aqua, and the first time to himself. As a child, he felt something for her, always. As a teen, Aqua was first and foremost, and he supposed as reality and arrogance set in, he forgot the driving force behind his will to fight, and what was really at his core. It was her. 

"Me?" And her eyes were wide and her mouth was drawn but there was nothing else she could say. Too shell-shocked to even understand how it could have been her who had led him down his life path. With a personality like Terra's, it seemed like knighthood was in his blood. 

"When I saw your Father there, a part of me thought about you, and how devastated you were when your Mother died. I remember the look on your face, and that, Aqua, was what made me want to become a Knight." There was a yearning he felt, overwhelming in the silence of the cottage, the only sound being of chimes in the light breeze. And he grabbed her hand, clasping it with his, so callouesd and rough against the smoothness of her own. "I wanted to protect you. So I did what I had to, shot Malificent to save you, the Kingdom, from heartache."

There was silence, and for a moment Terra wondered if he had said the wrong things. Admitted too much. Possible, considering Terra wasn't exactly the type of man to tell-all. But as soon as his heart began to beat furiously, she smiled, and that was enough to quell the anxiety, and he smiled too. 

"I never knew that. Never would have guessed it, to be honest," and she brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked fondly at their hands, his cupping hers with a warmth. 

"I know. And I guess..." he started slow, hesitant, but if he was going to be honest, he might as well have been honest about everything. "that's why I was angry when I saw you fighting. Maybe not angry, just fearful. That I wasn't needed." She shook her head, but before she had a chance to speak, he correted himself with this new outlook she had given him. "But if protection is not what you need, I am ready to help in other ways. Perhaps," and he sucked in a deep breath, moving his hand from hers and reaching to touch her cheek tenderly. "Just to make you smile would be enough."

She smiled again, and each time he felt that warmth spread in his chest. 

"Well then, I suppose you have done your duty, after all." 

And Aqua didn't worry about the right time or the right moment, and in any case this was the right everything to wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. A moment that passed through their minds in fleeting glances here and there, one they never intended to come to fruiton. But here it was, and it was right, the way their lips didn't mash, but fell together, wet and soft. 

Terra's hands fell to rest on her slim waist, a bit nervous, but all Terra could think of was how lucky he felt, for a woman like Aqua to feel this way about him. And the kiss broke for just a moment so they could breathe, and Terra moved forward to close that awful space between them. She leaned back, resting on her elbow, Terra hovering over her with his weight on his palm, as he let his thumb graze her smooth cheek, and kissed her with a fervent. 

In these few moments, Aqua considered it okay to forget about the struggle of a war yet to come. And just for a small moment, she focused on hope, and a little bit of magic.


	8. Chapter Eight

When you looked at Aqua, really looked at her, you could see she trembled. Down on one knee, head bowed, hand gripping knucklewhite onto her sword, she trembled. Beside her, Terra bowed his head, on his knee, eyes shot open as he stared at the floor. The fear overwhelmed his senses, and he knew he had been in this position many times before, but never like this.

His fellow soldiers surrounded them, all bowing before Master Eraqus, who paced back and forth before them, though his face read calm as the rising sun. 

Xehanort had been spotted, his ships and men drawing near the shore at an alarming rate. The fear Aqua thought had been quelled within her set alight inside her. She felt an overwhelming sense of desolation, destruction. It struck her, leaving her energy cold as it coursed through her blood. 

This was it. And so she struggled to keep her breathing even, and fought to keep her sword held in her sweaty palms, when a part of her wished to flee far, far from here. Quietly, selfishly. 

"Soldiers," Eraqus said, and though often he would address the crowd as 'men,' Aqua's presence was significant. Her Father watched her bowed head with bewilderment, fear that he had never shown in the face of men and monsters. Aqua coldn't meet his eyes; it hurt too much, to see him so afraid for her life. But as Eraqus talked, every bowed head rose. 

The time has finally come, Aqua thought. 

"The enemy has crossed the boundary, leaving us with no choice but to stand our ground, and fight to protect the things that matter," he stopped before them, his arms crossed behind his back as he stared across the rows of soldiers. He knew they were afraid, stricken with a fear of the unknown after the battle on the shore. "We may not know what we are up against," he paused and drew his sword from his sheath, a long and sharp sword that was made by the most skilled of blacksmith's hands. For Eraqus to draw his sword, to prepare for battle, was serious. "but we have taken an oath of chivalry to protect this Kingdom. Are you ready, soldiers?" He asked, and with no hesitation a unanimous call of 'Yes sir!' came from the soldiers. 

And with that they stood up, and a few boys, squires, ran to ready Eraqus and the King in his armor. Other squires came leading horses to the soldiers, who began to place their helmets on. The steel mask of a solider that hid their fear. 

Before Aqua placed her armor, she turned to Terra, grabbed his hand, felt his clammy hand in hers. 

"You can do this," he whispered to her, and if her Father hadn't been watching he would have pressed a kiss to her lips, ones he had grown familiar with over the last couple of weeks since their encounter. "I have no doubt about it," he said, and it was the truth. The doubt lie in himself and his own capabilities. 

"I'll do what I must. No matter the cost," she said, and Terra wondered just how far she would go to protect her Father. The prospect scared him a bit, and he silently cursed the fact that he had dropped his guard to allow himself to truly care about her. Losing her could be the toughest battle of all. But Aqua did not plan on dying, not with her sword at her hip, and the gift of magic she held in her palm. 

No matter the cost, she would fight.

"You can't be serious about fighting, Aqua," her Father said as he ran towards her, and Aqua and Terra dropped hands. "I humored your archery and sword lessons long enough. But this is serious, Aqua. You could get killed."

"And so could you. If I can do something to prevent that from happening, then it will all be worth it," she said, feeling a sting behind her eyes that she willed away. She could not let her Father see her break. Not when she had ben fighting so hard to be strong in his eyes for so long. But tears did not mean weakness, and she realized just as much when she saw her Father began to cry. 

"But at what cost, Aqua?" He said, his voice breaking as he wrapped his arms around her, rest his face against her shoulder, and she hugged him back tightly. 

And though Aqua did not speak it aloud, she knew the answer. As did Terra. At any cost necessary. 

 

"Hurry, Ventus, prepare your things, we must reach the shore before Xehanort arrives," Merlin called to Ventus who hurriedly gathered any equipment that they may need. The energy between them fizzed and cracked like high voltage. They were on edge, that much was certain, as the moment Merlin had done his best to prepare for was upon them. 

"I'm ready," Ventus called, and just as he turned to leave his room, he was stopped dead. Vanitas was there, mask-less, smiling like bad blood. Sick in its sincerity. 

"Are you now, Ventus?" He asked, his thumb running along the hilt of the dagger that gleamed in the light like an invitation to sweeter things. "I sure hope you are." He said, and lifted his hand, sent Ventus hurling back against the wall with a crushing force. 

Ven heard a crack and sank to the floor, lifting his hand in recoil and pushing his own energy source in offense against Vanitas. Vanitas hit the opposite wall with a thud, but his smile never dropped. Even if Ventus was a lot stronger than he had anticipated. And he inhaled deep, just as Merlin entered the room to see what had caused such commotion. 

Vanitas exhaled, and breathed fire. 

 

The fleet of ships were much larger than she had anticipated, but she did not let that stop her. She made her way through the sand to the shoreline, squinting her eyes to see the ships against the horizon, against the setting sun. 

"What are you planning?" Terra asked from beside her, but instead of responding, she extended her hand towards the sea. And he knew Aqua's battle began now, with the ships still in the distance, with their safety still in tact. 

"Aqua!" The king called, but he and the soldiers stayed behind, watching with a confused amazement as Aqua stood in shallow water, and her hair began to whip from some sort of invisible energy source. 

Aqua knew it was risky, but she remembered the first time she felt magic spark at her fingertips. She remembered the way the water moved at her will. She remembered the words Merlin had left with her. Magic was a great responsibility. The power to control the ocean, and who entered...or left upon its waves. 

She had thought, selfishly, how she would have stopped her Father from leaving for war if she could. 

And selflessly, she thought she could put a stop to Xehanort here and now, with a great wave that could send his men tossed helpless in the ocean. To drown. To sink. 

Even if Terra was concerned, worried that something as fleeting as magic could really stop Xehanort, he still believed in Aqua more. And he grabbed her hand, smiled something he hoped Aqua could believe in, and nodded his head. 

She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She thought back to the first time, tried to live it all over again. Breathe, relax, focus. She settled her heart that was beating far too wildly, her mind that was far too busy, her hands that were far too shaky. But without the calm, she would never be able to turn the water's tides into a frenzy. 

Calm would have to meet chaos. 

But remember, this wasn't the first time she had moved the ocean. Once she had moved it to such a height she could hardly believe her eyes. But would it be enough? And would she even be able to pull off such a feat again? 

The ship wasn't too far off, and she could make out the silhouette of Xehanort's hunched-over frame, and she could have swore the orange-gold of his eyes were staring directly at her, into her. His face twisted into a grim smile that only worked as motivation. 

She had to make this work. For the soldiers, for the citizens, for Merlin and Ventus, but most importantly, for her parents. Oh, how her mother would be so proud no matter what she accomplished. 

And she closed her eyes, envisioned her mother's smiling face, and flicked her wrist upwards that made the water fly up in such an uncharacteristic movement that there could be no mistake to those watching that it had, indeed, been Aqua who had made that happen. 

She thought of what might happen if she failed, and the anger that coiled around her heart caused a violent shift in the waves. 

If he was here to try and kill any magic wielders, then there was a strong chance that she would be amongst them. 

That had to be her motivation, and maybe there was a bit of anger rising within her, because the waves began to lap more wildly. And soon, as she focused all her energy into the palm of her hand, the ocean moved like it was amidst a storm, despite the clear, sunny sky. 

"That's it, Aqua," she heard Terra say, and she continued, focused on making the ocean dance an angry waltz that made the ships bob with the movement. They looked like toy ships, riding the overzealous waves of a child's bath as they splashed about. 

She thought of the pain Vanitas had caused. What Xehanort and Vanitas had done to the men who lay bleeding in the sand, afraid for their families, themselves. She hadn't been able to do anything then. She could now, she was now. She thought of Terra's pain, the look on his face when he had acknowledged the death he had been sure was to follow. 

She thought of Merlin's weary eyes, his guilt, and Ven's smiling positivity. Her blood began to boil. She would not let Xehanort near. She would not let him hurt her friends, her family, her people. 

Her body stiffened and she raised her other arm, and the waves grew higher, knocked against the sides of the ships rough and violent. The water poured across the top, knocking a few of the men down as they struggled to steer the ship against the water. 

She imagined the ocean, a wave powerful enough to crash onto the ship and leave it in chunks of shambled wood and debris. Xehanort and his men would fall, trapped helpless in the current. And the thought made her falter. 

"Keep going, Aqua," she heard Terra's voice, but it was distant, despite the fact that he was still right beside her, watching with an intense anxiety. She could do this, she could really pull this off. Could the nightmare be ended so quickly? 

And behind them the soldiers watched with amazement, fear and confusion that slacked their jaws and deadened their steps. 

Aqua focused more, and felt the blood rushing to her skull. Her breathing was heavy, ragged, as the water rose higher, higher, slammed into the side of the ship like a body. A force. 

And if she could see herself, she'd see the veins thickly outlined in her neck, her face red, brow dripping with sweat. She felt tears prick her eyes, began to slide down her cheeks. Her heart beat within her, drumming for war. 

And despite the ship that rocked back and forth, nearly toppling over a few times but never quite getting there, she pushed herself harder. Even when she panted, and an overwhelming exhaustion took over. The waves pushed against the boat, dipping it, nearly tilting it but it always managed to right itself. And if she hadn't already blacked out, she would have noticed the men falling from the boat, and Xehanort using his own source of magic to keep the entire ship from toppling over. 

And when Terra saw that Aqua was sobbing, crying out as she tried and tried, unwilling to give up and admit that she just wasn't strong enough, he yelled her name. It came to Aqua like a far away echo, muffled and distorted. 

Beside her, Terra said her name, but she could barely register what he said, as it came through like a far away echo. 

"Aqua!" Was someone screaming her name? The voice, the word almost unrecognizable. Any more pressure and she might have burst the capillaries in her eyes, but she didn't care, even when she felt a sharp pain in her head that made her cry out. 

Exhaustion finally won, and Aqua's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell intot he deep, violent waves, unconscious. The last thing she felt was a terrible thing. Her hope had snapped within her, like the snap of a broken wishbone.


	9. Chapter Nine

Aqua awoke with a start, and felt a thing so terrible, it woke her with a gasp, disoriented her until she looked around her—found herself to be in her room—and realized something. 

"Are you okay?" She looked to her bedside. It was Terra. 

"I'm afraid something terrible might have happened," she asid, immediately tossing the blankets off her still-armored body and as soon as she got to her feet she felt an uncomforting wobble. Nasuea and dizziness that made her stumble forward. Terra was immediately there to hold her steady. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, his mind thinking to Xehanort. As soon as Aqua had fallen, he had voluneteered to bring her back to the castle, though he knew he would have been more valuable in battle. But he trusted the soldiers. They had the Master and the King to back them up, even in the face of a danger they had never before soon. 

"Were Merlin and Ventus on the shore?" She asked, ignoring him. 

"I...I didn't see them," he admitted, and with that, Aqua rushed to her balcony, threw open the doors, and whistled. 

"Wait. You haven't recovered?" He asked her as he grabbed onto her hand, searching into her eyes that still brimmed with tears, exhaustion buried into the bags under her eyes. 

"It doesn't matter, Terra," she said, grasping onto his face and looking at him with an intense expression that she hoped he could just understand. "They need me." 

The strong rush of wingbeats caught their attention, and their Wyvern came to perch upon the balcony. With a stroke against its face, she whispered her destination, truly believing it understood, and she and Terra climbed onto its back. 

"We have to hurry. Xehanort has probably already reached the shore," Aqua said, hugging onto her Wyvern's neck and sighing a bit in relief when Terra wrapped his arms around her waist, strong and close. But as the Wyvern took off in flight, cutting through the blue sky in haste, she thought back to the moments just before she collapsed into the water. 

Everything had been surreal. A strong sense of disattatchment to her own self. It wasn't as if she were looking down at herself from afar, no. She felt trapped, funnelled in a warp of time and place that hadn't been the there and now. And there was only her, consumed entirely by a light and magic that pulsated through her veins. 

And now her entire body felt weak, and Aqua knew she was burnt out. 

That had been the extent of her magic, that much was certain, and still, she hadn't been able to succeed.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, silently, and she wiped it away quick before Terra could see. She didn't want to worry him or have him think about her when the true focus was Merlin and Ven. 

She spotted Merlin's house, and saw it a flickering flame, and the Wyvern dived deep into the forest clearing to land. It left footprints large, nails digging into the earthy forest terrain. It snapped branches and kicked up dirt, but Aqua was already stumbling onto the floor, running fast on her feet as Terra tried to catch up with her. 

He pushed past her, recklessly shouldering the door open. The wood splintered, creaking as it fell to the burning floor. "Merlin!" He called, and Aqua grabbed his arm. She didn't want him to get killed in the process, and the house was an inferno. "What?" He asked, turning back to her with panicked eyes.

She opened her mouth to hesitate, but there was no way she could allow herself to leave Merlin and Ven inside to burn to death. If they hadn't already. But she said nothing, and let go of his arm, allowed him to rush into the house with mouth and nose covered, eyes squinted. 

Aqua's brow immediately broke out in a sweat, and the armor only worked to trap the heat inside it. It clung to her body. In between bouts of coughing she called their names. "Merlin! Ven!"

Terra went in one direction, and she the other. She watched for fire and burning wood as she walked, but found that the real issue was the smoke. It pushed her to her hands and knees, made her stop to catch her breath, only to fill her lungs with staining smoke. 

She cried out heir names again, weakly, and she heard it: the sharp crackle of fire and wood that broke from the ceiling above her. She managed to roll out of the way, almost with a bit too much vigor as she rolled against a shelf, a vase falling from overhead onto her side. 

"Aqua..." she heard her name, weak and trembling, and she looked over to see Merlin, darkened and bleeding, left for dead in the middle of a furied room. 

She pushed herself foward, using her elbows and feet to push herself forward. She outstretched her hand, her fingers brushing against his as she grabbed hold and made an effort to stand up. She pulled Merlin with her with an effort that took all her might, and wrapped her arms around him for stability. But there was no way out. The wood had broken by the entrance, and all that surrounded her was flame and smoke. 

He pointed one shaking hand, and Aqua saw to her left a low window that framed a patch of forest, the contrasting trainquillity a welcoming change. She saw her oppurtunity and took it. 

 

Surely it was intimate, his death, that was. 

Ven had never imagined, as a child, that the same boy he used to build castles out of sand with, would be over him smiling so genuinely that Ven wondered just when everything had gone so wrong in Vanitas' world. Had it been when Merlin had disowned him? No, it had to have been before that, because Vanitas' eyes glinted with intent when they were still friends. But the only difference was it had never been aimed at Ventus before. Not like this. 

Vanitas had long discarded his mask—he wanted Ven to see everything--and had Ventus pinned against the floor. The flat of his palm pushed roughly into Ven's face, twisting his neck, his chin bruised by splintered wood below him. 

Ventus coughed, and craned his neck to peer back. "You shouldn't let the dark magic control you. I thought you were stronger than that." 

"The magic is what makes me strong, don't you see that? You were the one too timid to let your power reach its full potential. You're weak, Ventus, always have been." He sat on Ven's back, leaning forward with a dagger in his gloved hand. 

"I'd rather be weak, than be anything like you. One day, you're own magic will destroy you, you know," Ven said, closing his eyes that burned from the smoke, coughing against the tightness in his throat. Though his eyes pricked with tears, he wasn't going to cry. Not for Vanitas, not for his own life. 

But instead he remained calm as the knife came dangerously close to his skin, a flick of Vanitas' wrist and it would bite. But Vanitas just laughed, a disturbing calm against the frenzied world around them. 

And behind smoking flames, inside a rotting, burning house, Vanitas lifted the knife and aimed right for Ventus' neck. 

 

Aqua collapsed alongside Merlin on the dirt floor. She sputtered and coughed, dribbling into the dirt as twigs clung to her smoke-scarred face. Her lungs were fire, along with her body. 

Merlin weakly coughed, and moaned, long and drawn out. His beard was charred, his hat discarded, and his glasses hanging broken and lopsided on his face. Aqua crawled to his side, and immediately pressed her hand to his chest. 

"Here, I can fix this," she said, her voice urgent, but Merlin shook his head, mustered the strenght to push her hand away. 

"No..." he said hoarsely. "Save your strength." 

And that was when Aqua realized Merlin didn't want to be saved. 

"But why?" She asked, unable to stop the flow of tears that cleaned tracks down her dirty cheeks. "I'm here. I can save you." She lowered her hand, but Merlin caught it in his, and smiled. 

Another cough. "I feel it in my bones, Aqua. I am not the one who needs saving. It's you," and soon his magic began to seep from his palm, and she tried to pull away, but he held her hand steadfast. And she stopped coughing as the smoke from her lungs cleared. She felt a new wave of energy that powered her, filling her. 

The last of his energy was spent on her, and she wasn't sure why, but it seemed Merlin was sure. 

"This whole time," he began as he closed his eyes, and his head lulled to one side, completely exhausted, energy expended. "I just wanted someone with strength and heart. I was lucky to find two of them. But even with magic, I know that Xehanort is still too powerful." Aqua lowered her head. It seemed true, it seemed that she would never be able to stop him, especially now. 

"Then how can we stop him?" She whispered, still clutching his hand. 

"There are always other ways," he said, cryptic and with a cheeky smile. Another cough. "Is Ven safe?" He asked, his eyes barely peering open to search. And although Aqua didn't know for certain, she did know that Terra would take care of him. 

"I believe so. Terra must be in there right now."

"Find them, make sure they're safe. The road ahead will be tough, but I am positive that you will succeed." And he closed his eyes, and she felt the life fall from his hand, and she whispered to him, his name, a word, a question. 

But he was still. 

 

The blow never came, not to Ventus anyway, and instead Vanitas was hit with a blunt object to his head that left his ears ringing. And a trail of blood fell from the new gash in his head. Ven wasted no time in getting up and standing by his rescuer, Terra, who had, in perfect timing, managed to slam the butt end of his sword against Vanitas' head before the stabbing. 

Vanitas growled, his body knocked against broken wood, fire lit, that managed to light his clothing on fire. He tried swatting at it, and turned, glaring at Terra and Ven for the mockery they were making of him. 

"This isn't over!" He yelled, extending his palm and Ven immediately braced for the magic. But nothing happened. And Vanitas looked at his hand with disbelief, tried again and again but there was nothing. No fire, no darkness, no magic. 

"Looks like you're out of tricks," Terra said, his hand going to cover his mouth as he coughed. "We have to get out of here," he said to Ven. 

"Not yet," Vanitas said, but the fire crackled, and soon wood panneling was falling, and the three had to dodge to get out of the way. The wood blocked off any exit there was for Vanitas, but for Terra and Ven, the door was only footsteps away. And before Terra could pull Ven away, he watched as Vanitas momentarily panicked, and a little part of him nearly felt bad. And Ven knew he would have went back if not for Terra who yelled and dragged them both out of the collapsing building before it fell to the ground in a mass of broken wood and smouldering fire. 

Ven will always remmber how his name was the last word Vanitas spoke before he escaped with his life, and Vanitas lost his from the very own fire he breathed life into.


	10. Chapter Ten

In the moment Merlin died, the monsters on the shore had all fallen. One by one, with a weak sort of roar as their bodies fell limp against the sand. The soldiers had been weakened exceptionally, and if the blood on the shore belonged to the soldiers, then it was an easy guess to who was failing in this battle of man and monsters. 

But then they fell, and the soldiers looked up and around, and wondered why? And King Xehanort looked just as confused, storming from his safely perched position atop of the stones—where he watched Vanitas' Unversed destroy—and stood amidst the carcasses. He tried to kick them, tried to hit them with his sword, but there was nothing. 

"Lousy experiments," he said as he stroked his chin, and his bloodorange eyes stared at the men like prey. "I'll have to take care of you myself." And he lifted his arm, ready to obliterate them with the dark magic Vanitas had taught him. 

 

Ven had taken the news hard, but there was no time for grieving. Not yet anyway, and the trio were atop the Wyvern's back, just about to reach the shore. 

This time, Aqua didn't think of failure. No, that type of thinking would get her and her friends killed. She had to be strong, hopeful that even with Merlin gone, they would kill King Xehanort and save their Kingdom. The way Merlin had told her it would be so...he had made it sound like a fate. Their fate. 

And from behind, Terra grabbed her hand when, from a distant high-point in the sky, they saw bodies strewn across the floor. For a second, they lost their breath, wondered if it was too late. "It's the monsters," Terra said, and Aqua realized he was right. There were only bodies of slain beasts, and the soldiers still stood, if not terrified in the wake of Master Xehanort, hand held up in a sign of attack. 

And the Wyvern lowered enough for the three to drop, and they did, landing roughly on the sand and running towards the scene ahead. 

The soldiers looked terrified, their eyes switching back and forth, wondering what to do. Whatever Xehanort had planned for them had not happened, and the world was still in those brief moments. They looked from Xehanort to Aqua, and seeing her standing, ready to fight, after what had happened earlier, did leave them with a bit of doubt. 

The King pushed his way to the front of the guards and called his daughter's name. 

She looked at him for a split second, attempted a smile to calm his nerves, and turned back to Xehanort, who stared at the trio with a vivid coldness that made her spine shake. 

"Vanitas is dead," Ventus said, and a bit of him almost sounded bitter. "Your magic source is gone. There's no way you'll win!" He formed his hand into fists. Ven knew Xehanort had used Vanitas to extract every bit of information from him that Xehanort could. And that was a bit of the reason why Ven had such contempt for Xehanort. If he hadn't used Vanitas, then maybe he and Ven could still be friends now. 

Maybe this all wouldn't have happend, and he wouldn't have two dead friends now. A part of him wondered just why he still considered Vanitas a friend, even after he tried to kill him. But he guessed he just had a hard time holding grudges. 

"He was just a pawn. I am my own power source," Xehanort said, clenching his hand into a fist before sending his palm out towards them, and they all braced, but nothing happened. "Why? Why is nothing happening!?" He looked at his hand bewildered, and back towards the trio. 

"Without Vanitas you're weak," Ven said with a smirk and he swung his blade in a flurry of movements that in any other case would have created a wind spell, Aero, one which he could send hurtling towards Xehanot in his weakened state. But just like with Xehanort, nothing happened. "Wait..." He looked up at Terra and Aqua. Why wasn't his magic working either? There wasn't a way Vanitas was connected to his magic either. "Try a spell, Aqua."

Aqua tried to center her energy into her palms, but she felt nothing. There was no magic threading through her veins, no energy pulsating at her fingertips, no matter how she concetrated. "I can't..." And she wondered if there was something to what Merlin had told her before he lost his breath. 

There are other ways.

And that was when it all made sense, and she looked at her hands and realized Merlin had ben trying to tell her something. 

"Our magic won't work," she said, soft, the breeze carrying her words to Ven and Terra, but no one else. 

"What? Why not?" Ven asked, again trying his Aero spell. 

"Because Merlin's gone." She said, and looked at Ven, wondering if there was every any signs Merlin had given him? That if he were to pass that their magic wouldn't work. No one's magic for that matter. 

"...you're right," he said, and again his eyes began to burn with tears, thinking back to the death of his friend, his teacher in all this. There had been times where he had hinted at such things to pass. There were times where Ven glanced over pages in his spellbook that had talked about the lineage of magic, and what would happen when they were to pass. What would that do for the chain? 

And without a doubt, with Merlin here, that chain was broken. 

Aqua wasn't sure what that really meant, not until Terra stepped forward with a face full of confidence, his sword ready to strike. "This is a good thing, Aqua," he said, and she wondered how Merlin's death could translate into something good. Everything Merlin and Ven taught her was ripped away from her just like that. And what was she supposed to do now that it was gone? How could she possible win?

"How?" Ven asked, staring at the floor with a wide-eyed expression. Years and years of apprenticeship. Gone...

"Magic was an unknown territory for us soldiers. Those monsters are gone now. It's just Xehanort and his men versus the King and ours," Terra said the words loudly enough for the soldiers to hear, and in moments they stood their ground, the King and Eraqus stepping forward agaisnt Xehanort, whose own men cowered. 

"Impossible," Xehanort said, staring at his hand with disbelief, attempting another spell, one that never broke from his hand. And those monsters, that magic, it was all ripped from him and left him nothing but the bitter shell of an empty man who longed for the power he never deserved. And there was a fear in his eyes, that much was certain, and so it reflected in his soldier's eyes. 

Master Eraqus gave the orders and the soldiers charged, met with the clashing blades and colors of enemy soldiers that could not stand a chance. They had lay their trust in magic, and magic had failed them. 

Terra grabbed Aqua's hand and ran forward, carried her with him towards Xehanort, their swords ready. And Aqua smiled, knew Merlin was gone, and still found things would be okay with the ability to wield her sword, think on her feet, and the power she obtained from her friends. 

 

"—powerful magic, which is illegal in this Kingdom. You may be the Princess, but such an act is considered treason."

Aqua winced at the word, and kept her head lowered as Eraqus spoke, her Father by his side, and although that was his daughter standing there accused, he kept quiet. Perhaps he wanted Aqua to learn a lesson for such foolish behavior those past few months. 

"But...that same magic you used wisely to try and protect us all." 

His words were soft, and Aqua looked up, and there was Eraqus standing over her, his hand reaching towards her. And he was smiling. She took his hand and was lifted from her knees, and the crowd finally breathed. 

Of course Aqua was the princess, but she had been under some pretty harsh charges, and it had been a while since there had been any sort of execution. Some wondered if the executioner was just itching for someone to behead. 

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbed at her arm, shy to look at her father. But he was already making his way over to wrap his arms around his daughter and hold her and feel the relief knowing that she was alive, his people were alive, and this kingdom wouldn't be losing its source of light for a long while. 

"I'm so proud of you," he said, and the words were like a relief on Aqua's heart. She finally breathed, and buried her nose into his shoulder. 

"I'd like to ask," she pulled away, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "if we could have a public memorial service for Merlin. It would mean a lot to me." She glanced over to the side to Ven in the crowd who smiled. He was taking it the hardest, losing two of those who were dear to him thanks to Xehanort. And the King said it was so, and Aqua thanked him. 

"I'm just so happy you're safe. This Kingdom would be nothing without its light," he said as he touched Aqua's cheek gently. 

 

"I heard what you did Princess Aqua!" 

There was a small voice of a little girl who barely reached Aqua's knee. She had a crop of red hair, bright blue eyes, and flowers on her dress. And she was practically beaming up at Aqua and Terra. 

Aqua smiled, her cheeks red, and Terra elbowed her in the side with a grin. No longer the jealous man he was before, but happy for Aqua in all the ways she was happy. 

"I just tried to be brave, and do what was right." Though Aqua felt there had been many missteps, and she wished Xehanort's capture hadn't meant losing Merlin, she felt that things happened that way for a reason. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Kairi, and one day I hope to be as brave and strong, just like you, Princess," she said, pointing to Aqua's armor, polished and shining, a treat from Terra.

"One day, you can be. All you need is a little bit of strength and hope."

"What about magic?" She asked, innocently enough, and if there was one thing Aqua realized, it was that she hadn't needed magic. 

"Hope makes its own magic," she said, and felt her answer was correct and right and true when Terra squeezed her hand. And when the little girl smiled and walked away, Terra leaned forward to press a kiss to Aqua's cheek.

"Maybe she'll be your squire one day," he joked, kissing her again.

"I think I got my hands full with Ven," she said, and leaned over to return the kiss. "Come on, the memorial service is about to start." She said, smiling even though her heart was heavy.

They walked, side by side, and when Terra wasn't looking, Aqua sneaked a peak out of the corner of her eye and thought back to their first moment meeting. As teenagers, confused and lost in this world. How they had grown up so, creating their own magic in a world so filled with uncertaintly. 

And deep inside, there was one thing she hoped for most: that she would never lose Terra as a person. She hoped, and so she knew it would be true.


End file.
